Malos Entendidos
by Roquel
Summary: Después de que la han rechazado, Relena no planea quedarse con los brazos cruzados, que tendra que ver Zech en todo esto... La continuación de Sin darme cuenta, me he enamorado Completo
1. Default Chapter

MALOS ENTENDIDOS  
Por Roquel  
  
Nota: Antes de leer quiero decir que esto es la continuación de "Sin darme cuenta, me he enamorado"... Espero que les guste...  
  
Un agradecimiento especial para todas aquellas que leyeron el fic y ahora se toman la molestia de leer su continuación, gracias!!! por sus lindos comentarios y su apoyo, son muy lindas, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado y no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios...  
  
Y sin más que decir comencemos...  
  
*************************  
  
PRIMERA PARTE  
  
Ahora se encontraban frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones, el como habían llegado ahí, era aun un misterio, ni ellos mismos lo supieron, solamente se habían dejado llevar por esas sensaciones maravillosas que los habían dominado esa noche. Su beso aun no había terminado, seguia siendo tan intenso como en un principio, ni siquiera la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse...  
  
El cabello de Duo se habia soltado de su elegante trenza y ahora sentía las manos de Heero recorrer su espalda de una manera deliciosa, enredandose en su cabello, acercandolo aun más al cuerpo del soldado perfecto. A la vez que las manos del shinigami recorrían el firme estomago de Heero, explorando, debajo de aquella camisa, su piel, su pecho...  
  
Al fin termino y aun en la oscuridad sus miradas se encontraron. Duo estaba ligeramente sonrojado, su respiración empezaba a normalizarse, pero no podía evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Heero se maravillo con aquella imagen, el cabello suelto del expiloto 02 le hacía ver aun más deseable, sin soltarlo, llevó una mano a la mejilla de Duo y comenzo a acariciarla, su piel estaba caliente, era tan delicada, tan exquisita, no había descripción posible.  
  
Duo cerro los ojos ante el contacto y se sintio estremecer ante cada una de sus caricias, su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, pero su pecho parecía acelerarse. Heero llevo sus mano hasta el cabello de Duo y comenzo recorrerlo, se sorprendio de la suavidad de este, de fácilidad con la cual sus dedos atravesaban su cabello y ese delicioso aroma estaba presente, ese aroma que caracterizaba tan bien a Duo, ese aroma que provocaba extrañas reacciones en él.  
  
Duo abrio sus ojos y ellos se quedaron fijos en los cobalto. Era sorprendente la mirada que Heero tenía, era tranquila, tan cálida, tan hermosa... tan feliz... Sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, levanto sus brazos y abrazo a Heero, de forma emotiva, tan alegre, se colgo literalmente de su cuello. Estaba feliz y no podía negarlo, no quería ocultarlo... Estaba tan emocionado que estaba a punto de derramar sus lagrimas, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se alejara y podía sentir que Heero hacía lo mismo, lo apretaba a su cuerpo, rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, fue cuando sintió el rostro de Heero sobre su cabello, revolviendolo, aspirandolo...  
  
Heero estaba maravillado con esa cálidez que Duo le ofrecía, no iba a permitir que se fuera, el aroma de su cabello hizo su corazón acelerar, hundio su rostro en él, y comenzo a buscar su cuello, no le fue dificil encontrarlo. Besos cortos, y mordidas delicadas, que le hacían desear probar más. Lentamente fue ascendiendo, hasta encontra su boca, donde se posesiono de ella... Y de nuevo comenzaron a moverse, Heero comenzo a caminar y su espalda choco con la puerta, la cual se abrio al instante. Entraron aun sin separarse, cuando lograron entrar en ella. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, y cuando Duo sintió que lo empujaban lentamente para recostarse, se separo asustado tratando de controlar su respiración.  
  
- No, Heero, espera - dijo con voz débil mirando fijamente los ojos cobalto - ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?  
  
Heero lo miro fijamente, podía ver en el rostro del shinigami cierta confusión, y duda. Su rostro tranquilo quería, deseaba hacer visible una sonrisa, era extraño ver a Duo en ese estado, se acerco lentamente a Duo y deposito un delicado, un sutil beso sobre sus labios, mientras su mano se había deslizado para acariciar su nuca. Se separó a unos cuantos centimetros, ambos sentían ese delicado sabor, ese aroma delicioso, de su cuerpo, de su aliento. No habían separado sus miradas y Duo no podía identificar el sentimiento que se reflejaba en la mirada cobalto, se sentía tan bien, era agradable verse reflejado en ellos, no le importaba nada más... Esta vez fue Duo quien lo beso...  
  
****************************************  
  
Era un poco después de la medianoche y la colonia había quedado en silencio, las luces se habían encendido e iluminaban débilmente la calle, los clubs habían cerrado hace poco, algunas fiestas aun seguían, pero la casa donde habitaban los cinco expilotos, estaba totalmente a oscuras, con las luces apagadas, y estaría en silencio, de no ser por la puerta delantera que rechinó al abrirse, y en ella tres figuras aparecieron, uno de ellos se adelanto hasta quedar cerca de la lampara más cercana la cual encendió. La luz iluminó el rostro del expiloto...  
  
- Tengo... wwwwaaahhhh... mucho sueño  
  
Los bostezos de Wufei estaban presentes, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, su rostro se notaba cansado. Caminó para comenzar a encender las luces de la habitación, pero lo hacía mecanicamente, lo que en verdad quería era irse a dormir, pero la duda aun estaba en su mente y no pudo retenerla mucho tiempo:  
  
- ¿Por que insististe en ir a ver esa pelicula, Quatre?  
  
Esa era la razón por la cual estaban llegando a esa hora. Quatre les había insistido, se los había llevado hasta el cine para que vieran una pelicula, después de que terminaron su cena en aquel restaurante exotico...  
  
Pero Quatre no le contestó, su mirada se había perdido escaleras arriba, aunque sus ojos se veían cansados, no impidió que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, se sentía feliz, pero esa no era un sentimiento que le perteneciera, alguien muy cercano a él estaba con un sentimiento que él conocía a la perfección, con Trowa había identificado ese sentimiento ... La sala estaba en perfecto orden, ninguno notó las maletas de Duo que habían quedado ocultas debajo de una de las pequeñas mesas, y sin luz suficiente no eran fáciles de ver, pero en la pequeña mesa de centro, había algo que llamó la atención del expiloto 03. Se acercó lentamente y levantó el objeto que tenía una tarjeta con su nombre...  
  
- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó curioso Quatre  
  
Pero antes de que Trowa contestara, la respuesta fue visible, el estuche que Duo había comprado apareció. Trowa se quedó sorprendido de ese regalo, fue cuando Quatre y Wufei lo imitaron recogiendo los paquetes que tenían sus nombres, Quatre quedó maravillado con la pequeña figura del angel. Wufei sacó la daga de su funda, y comenzó a practicar con ella, estaba fascinado, le gustaba, y por un momento el sueño se había marchado, algo más llamó su atención, los chocolates que también ocupaban un espacio en la mesa y el portafolio que estaba en el sillón, se acercó a él, lo levantó y enseguida el disco que estaba dentro de él cayó al sillón, llamando, aun más, la atención del expiloto 05, lo recogió y lo revisó con cuidado, hasta que la voz de Quatre lo llamó:  
  
- Es hora de ir a dormir  
  
Wufei asintió, recogió su regalo y sin decir nada más, comenzaron a subir las escaleras. No se molestaron en revisar las habitaciones de sus amigos. Dieron vuelta en el otro pasillo y Wufei se despidió cuando entro a su habitación. Trowa y Quatre siguieron hasta entrar en la su recamara, no se percataron que los pilotos faltantes dormían placidamente en la habitación del soldado perfecto...  
  
Asi era, ambos estaba reposando uno junto al otro, totalmente vestidos, porque lo único que había ocurrido es que, ambos se habían quedado recostados abrazandose, besandose, y sin decir nada más comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos, dejandose llevar por la hermosa melodía de sus latidos, por el embriagante aroma de sus cuerpos, la somnolencia se hizo presente y se quedaron a descansar compartiendo su cálidez, compartiendo su aroma, se habían quedado simplemente dormidos.  
  
Heero sujetaba a Duo evitando que se alejara, sus brazos rodeaban su espalda y su rostro estaba oculto por el cabello castaño del muchacho trenzado, a su vez, Duo tenía una de sus manos rodeando la cintura del soldado perfecto, mientras que la otra estaba entre ellos, sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo... a la vez que su cabello, caía sobre la cama, suelto... dormían placidamente, no querían despertar, no deseaban hacerlo...  
  
La mañana no tardó en presentarse, un nuevo día comenzó, y el sol salió mostrando toda su esplendorosa presencia, y cuando se encontraba ya alto en el cielo, sus rayos entraron por la gran ventana junto a la cama, y golpearon el rostro del muchacho trenzado, apretó sus ojos evitando despertar, y levantó su mano para alejarlos, fue en vano, giro su rostro para evitar que siguiera molestandole y reconoció un brazo que lo sostenia, de inmediato identifico el lugar donde despertaba, sonrió, una sonrisa muy singular, retiró los brazos de Heero y se levantó cautelosamente evitando despertarlo, aunque quizo regañarse por permitirse dormir sin trenzar su cabello estaba demasiado contento como para hacerlo.  
  
Mientras se acomodaba su ropa, salió en silencio y siguió asi hasta la sala, buscó sus maletas, y las encontró debajo de una de las mesas, estaban ocultas, se agachó y las recogió, subió hasta su recamara y no se molestó en desempacar, entró al baño y tomó una ducha rápida, al salir se vistió con unos pantalones deportivos, una camisa y unos tenis, todo de color negro, cepilló su cabello con cuidado y aun mojado comenzó a trenzarlo. Había decidido hacer algo para desayunar, ya que ese día, los sirvientes de Quatre lo tendrían libre, asi que él deseaba preparar algo para sus amigos, algo para Heero...  
  
Estaba tan contento que comenzó a tararear mientras preparaba la comida, se movía al compas de la musica en su mente, iba de aqui, allá, cocinando, batiendo, cortando, preparando, añadiendo, parecía que tenía diez manos... Y no tardó mucho tiempo para que otra figura se hiciera presente en esa solitaria cocina...  
  
El guerrero chino, bostezo al entrar en esa habitación, era el segundo en levantarse ya que Quatre y Trowa no se habían ido a dormir en cuanto llegaron a la cama, y no porque no tuvieran sueño (jejejeje, no hare comentarios al respecto).  
  
- Buenos días, Maxwell - saludó Wufei entrando en la cocina, tallandose sus ojos  
  
- Muy buenos días Wufei - contestó alegremente a la vez que cortaba algunas verduras...  
  
- Veo que estas de muy buen humor  
  
- ¿Yo?  
  
- No veo a nadie más - Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la comida lista y comenzo a pellizcarla a la vez que preguntaba - ¿Que hay para desayunar?  
  
- A!, nada especial... Espero que te guste lo que he preparado - contestó alegre Duo a la vez que revisaba la comida que aun estaba en el fuego - Espero que hayas dormido bien... Oye!!!, deja de picar la comida - se acerco a él y le retiro el plato que estaba comiendo - En cuanto bajen los demás desayunaremos, asi que no te preocupes... Me extraño verte levantarte tan tarde, regularmente eres uno de los primeros en hacerlo...  
  
- Al igual que Yuy - Wufei cortó sus palabras, pero Duo no volteó a verlo, solo que en su rostro se mostro una gran sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre y no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta  
  
- Quieres ayudarme a poner la mesa - El expiloto 02 cambió el tema drasticamente - Los platos estan en la alacena  
  
Wufei no se percató del cambio de tema por parte de Duo, así que decidió ayudar, tenía hambre y entre más rápido estuviera la mesa, más rápido comerían, pero cuando le daba la espalda, y tenía una mano en la puerta del comedor, listo para irse, le dijo al shinigami:  
  
- Gracias por la daga  
  
- Me alegra que te haya gustado - respondió Duo con una gran sonrisa que el expiloto 05 no veía por darle la espalda  
  
Wufei comenzó a sacar platos, vasos, y los acomodaba en los cinco lugares, y cuando se encontraba colocando los cubiertos el telefono comenzó a sonar, se quedó en su lugar sin saber que hacer, y antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y fuera a contestar, escuchó que Duo corría por la cocina, para apresurarse a contestar, se acercó a la puerta que daba a la sala, aun era muy temprano para recibir una llamada y tenía curiosidad de ver quien llamaba a esas horas, pero le causaba aun mas curiosidad saber para quien era la llamada. Escuchó a Duo descolgar y parte de su conversación...  
  
- Bueno... Hola, Ze... ¿Que sucede?... ¿Por que?... ¿Estas bien?... Estas seguro... Pero... De acuerdo nos veremos a las... Pero... Estas seguro que no sucede nada malo...De acuerdo voy para alla...  
  
Wufei se quedó confundido de tan extraña conversación, tal vez si hubiera escuchado completa toda esa platica, hubiera entendido todos los sucesos que tuvieron lugar ese día. Decidió no darle importancia, y regreso para terminar de poner la mesa, le había restado importancia a la charla, o al menos eso fue hasta que escuchó que la voz de Duo lo llamaba desde la sala  
  
- Oye Wufei, puedes revisar la comida, en cuanto bajen los demás sirve el desayuno, quieres?, no me tardo, enseguida regreso  
  
El expiloto 05 salió a la sala para preguntarle a Duo, ¿A donde iba? ¿Quien había llamado?, pero el joven trenzado ya estaba con un pie en la puerta, llevaba su chaqueta negra, la cual había tomado del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta...  
  
- ¿A donde vas Maxwell? - le interrogó Wufei, pero lamentablemente Duo se encontraba saliendo de ella así que no escuchó la voz de su amigo  
  
Wufei se extrañó, se quedó unos minutos pensando en si debía ir tras él, pero antes de que pudiera seguirlo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, y un olor muy parecido a algo que se estaba quemando, corrió para ver de donde provenía ese olor, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la comida que estaba en el fuego comenzaba a humear, trató de apagarlo, pero cuando alcanzo la perilla, tiró una gran olla con estofado, resoplo enfadado, y apagó el fuego de la comida, tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar, no le gustaban esas actividades, asi que necesitaba entretenerse con algo y ese algo era el pensar que en cuanto llegara Duo, se vengaría, vengarse por dejarlo solo, vengarse por dejarlo al cuidado de la comida, y se divertia en la forma de lograrlo...  
  
Quatre y Trowa tardaron un poco en bajar, algo que agradecía Wufei ya que el pequeño rubio lo ayudo para terminar de limpiar, y terminó de preparar el desayuno, asi que Wufei y Trowa se dedicaron a llevar la comida ya preparada a la mesa del comedor. Cuando al fin terminó de prepararse el desayuno, Quatre los alcanzó en el comedor y en cuanto se sentaron, Trowa preguntó:  
  
- No crees que debamos avisarle a Heero  
  
- Me sorprende que no se haya levantado ya - dijo Wufei a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa  
  
- No creo que debamos despertarlo, debe estar muy cansado - contestó Quatre a la vez que una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro  
  
- Por cierto donde esta Duo - Preguntó Trowa al ver que faltaba aun otro piloto, sus palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Quatre se ensanchara aun más y le contesto a su amado  
  
- También debe estar dormido...  
  
- No - contestó Wufei, a la vez que trataba de tragar un pedazo de pollo, cuando logro hacerlo siguió hablando - Fue él quien preparo el desayuno, pero cuando sonó el telefono, él contestó y salió sin decir nada... Excepto que cuidara la comida y que no tardaba en regresar...  
  
- Ya se me hacía extraño que tu cocinaras - bromeó Trowa, después de un minuto preguntó - ¿Quien le habra llamado?  
  
- No lo se, no escuche su nombre, al parecer la otra persona insistía en algo parecía que estaba muy alterada, o algo así, pero Maxwell no mencionó su nombre - contestó de nuevo Wufei a la vez que llevaba una nueva pieza de pollo a la boca  
  
La sonrisa de Quatre vaciló por un momento, pero la llegada del soldado perfecto no le permitió desaparecer. Heero entró tranquilamente al comedor, su cabello estaba húmedo al parecer había tomado una ducha, ya estaba vestido y arreglado, llevaba un pantalón informal de color azul electrico con una camisa de un azul mas claro y unos zapatos de color negro, su expresión era tranquila, incluso Wufei se sorprendió de ella, lo analizó muy bien mientras trataba de digerir un pedazo de pan, acaso lo que se distinguía en sus labios era una sonrisa, acaso podía verse en su rostro una seña de felicidad. El guerrero chino parpadeó varias veces pensando que tal vez estaba alucinando, pero no era así, Heero estaba feliz, ¿Feliz?, pero ¿Por que?  
  
- Muy buenos días Heero - saludó alegremente el joven heredero, y por primera vez el soldado perfecto le contestó  
  
- Buenos días - dijo tranquilamente Heero a la vez que se sentaba  
  
La sorpresa apareció en los rostros de los demás pilotos, era una costumbre que Heero no contestara, simplemente se sentaba a la mesa sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien, a exepción del joven trenzado, pero solo era para callarlo, y cuando contestaba se limitaba a hacer un gruñido o un asentimiento de cabeza, pero ahora había saludado y su saludo se escuchaba sincero, tanto Trowa como Wufei se miraban desconcertados sin entender ¿Por que Heero estaba tan feliz? ¿Desde cuando el soldado perfecto mostraba sus sentimientos? ¿Desde cuando los tenía?....  
  
La vista de Heero comenzó a pasar entre las personas de la mesa y antes de que pudiera decir algo...  
  
Ringggggg, Ringggggg...  
  
El telefonó volvió a sonar por segunda vez esa mañana. Quatre había dejado su comida y se preparaba a levantarse pero se sorprendió de ver a Heero levantarse e ir a contestar...  
  
- Bueno... Bueno... ¿Quien habla?... ¿Que?... ¿De que habla?... ¿Por que...???... Hola, hola...  
  
La insistente voz de Heero siguió escuchandose por unos cuantos minutos... Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido del auricular al regresar al telefono, fue cuando Quatre se levantó y abrió la puerta para ver el por que Heero no regresaba a la mesa con ellos y les contaba lo que había sucedido...  
  
- ¿Que sucede Heero? ¿Quien era? - interrogó Quatre sumamente preocupado  
  
- Ahora vuelvo  
  
Y sin decir nada más, se acercó a la puerta tomó su chaqueta y salió. Quatre sintió un extraña sensación en su pecho, era muy parecida a un preocupación, pero ¿Por que Heero estaría preocupado? ¿Quien había llamado?. Quien podía ser para provocar que él cambiara su notoria felicidad por una expresión de incertidumbre... Quatre regresó a la mesa, y aun después de ese incidente, el desayuno fue agradable, tanto Trowa y Wufei intentaron animarlo y lo lograron, ese asunto no quedó olvidado, pero le restaron importancia. Cuando el desayuno terminó, los tres se dedicaron a recoger la mesa, y mientras Quatre los lavaba, Trowa los secaba y para disgusto de Wufei, él los guardaba, el trabajo en equipo hizo que el tiempo pasara muy rápido.  
  
Después de eso se sentaron en la sala para ver una pelicula, poco después la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció el soldado perfecto, pero esta vez su rostro no tenía esa expresión de felicidad, ni la de incertidumbre, era todo lo contrario, sus facciones se habían endurecido, sus ojos eran fríos, y ni siquiera en su rostro podía observarse sus emociones, no por nada era el soldado perfecto, pero que le había pasado, para que regresara a ser el soldado perfecto, que le había pasado que alterara el buen humor que mostraba esa mañana... Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y comenzó su caminata hacía las escaleras...  
  
- ¿Que sucedió?... Heero ¿Que paso? - preguntó Quatre  
  
Heero ignoró a Quatre y se encaminó a las escaleras, al parecer hacía su habitación, en ese momento la mirada de Quatre se perdía en el piso, y llevaba su mano a su pecho, acaso lo que estaba sintiendo era enojo, molestia, no, no sólo era enojo, no sólo era molestia, también había dolor, un dolor profundo... Pero que es lo que sucedió, para que Heero sintiera todo eso, para que Heero se comportara de esa manera... Ninguno dijo nada más, pero la extraña actitud del expiloto 01 los había intrigado... Regresaron su atención a la pelicula, pero Quatre seguía consternado, no pudo prestar atención a la televisión y cuando el dolor aumentó decidió ir hablar con Heero, se acercó a la puerta para tocar varias veces, le habló a través de la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, acercó su oído a la puerta, para ver si había movimiento, pero no se escuchaba nada, parecía que el soldadado perfecto no estuviera dentro de su alcoba, siguió insistiendo, como no obtuvó respuesta, abrió la puerta lentamente y el soldado perfecto no estaba, sin embargo el sonido del agua que caía se escuchaba, como Quatre no deseaba interrumpirlo dio media vuelta y regresó con sus amigos a la sala.  
  
Heero no quería hablar, ni ver a nadie, ni siquiera él comprendía por que se sentía asi, por que las emociones comenzaban a dominarlo, por que no podía controlarlas, simplemente se sentía mal... Su cabello estaba húmedo porque había tomado otra ducha para ver si podía controlarse, para intentar que la furia y el dolor que sentía se alejaran, pero no le ayudó, se recostó en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, y sin desearlo esa imagen regresó a su mente, el recuerdo se hizo presente, agitó su cabeza no intentando pensar, se levantó y se sentó frente a su portatil, tratando de distraerse con algo, pero no logró quitarlo de su cabeza, ¿Como había sido tan tonto?, tan tonto para enamorarse, tan tonto para dejarse engañar... Oh! no, ese recuerdo regresaba...  
  
------------- Recuerdo de Heero --------  
  
Heero despertó y sin abrir los ojos, trato de acercar aun más la cálidez que lo había acompañado toda la noche, movió su brazo tratando de encontrar el cuerpo junto a él, pero cuando no lo encontró abrió los ojos sorprendido. Escuchó ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo, y el olor a comida penetró sus sentidos, estaba feliz, no podía ocultarlo, no quería hacerlo. Se levantó respirando aun el aroma que Duo había dejado por toda la habitación, se quito el traje que aun llevaba, y entró en el baño, el agua recorría su cuerpo mientras el comenzaba a recordar las sensaciones que lo inundaron la noche anterior, que fueron provocadas por el expiloto 02, eran agradables, lo eran tanto, que deseaba probar más, que deseaba tener más, rió ante sus pensamientos...  
  
Salió del baño, se vistió y salió con destino a la cocina. Se sorprendió de ver a todos sus amigos en la cocina, a todos, excepto a Duo (el telefono había sonado mientras él estaba en el baño), notó que todos ellos lo miraban de forma extraña, sabía que debía de verse demasiado contento, pero aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía, sin embargo algo más le inquietaba ¿Donde estaba Duo?, y antes de que él pudiera preguntar, el sonido de telefono se escuchó, él se levantó para contestar, porque no le gustaba la forma en que sus amigos lo miraban, y necesitaba salir de aquella tensión.  
  
- Bueno - preguntó cuando contesto el telefono  
  
- ...  
  
- Bueno  
  
- ¿Heero Yuy?  
  
- ¿Quien habla? - esa voz se le hacía conocida, pero parecía que estaba siendo distorsionada.  
  
- Si quieres quitarte la venda de tus ojos, ve al parque central ahora mismo  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Evita que alguien te vea  
  
- ¿De que habla?  
  
- Verás con tus propios ojos la traición  
  
- ¿Por que....? - pero en ese momento la persona del otro lado colgó  
  
- Hola, hola.....  
  
¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Quien era? esas eran las preguntas que aparecían en la mente de Heero, él conocía esa voz, pero no sabía de quien era, no podía recordar a quien pertenecía.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Heero? ¿Quien era? - la voz de Quatre lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- Ahora vuelvo  
  
Y sin decir más salió, necesitaba saber que había sido eso, y a que traición se refería... Caminó por varias calles para llegar al parque central, al fin lo vio, cubierto por pasto artificial y con una gran variedad de arboles que lo adornaban, redujó su velocidad y su vista vagó por todas las personas que ahi se encontraban, pero no había nadie que él conociera, trato de ser precavido, evitando que alguien lo viera, dio varias vueltas por todo el parque y cuando ya estaba aburrido y dispuesto a irse, algo llamó su atención, una persona que estaba entre los arboles, un hombre alto, de larga cabellera rubia, era Zech, pero no estaba solo, otra persona estaba con él, no le fue difícil identificarlo, esa larga trenza castaña y esa voz, esa voz que él tan bien conocía, se alejó tratando de que no lo vieran, pero él si veía todo lo que hacían esas dos personas.  
  
Sintió un golpe en su espalda, volteó molesto tratando de ver quien lo había golpeado, pero solo era una pelota, lanzada sin malicia alguna por un niño pequeño. Cuando su vista regresó a las dos personas esa imagen lo dejó helado, esas dos personas estaba besandose...  
  
Dio un paso para acercarse a ellos, pero se contuvó dio media vuelta y se encontró caminando fuera del parque, sus pasos eran rápidos y su mascara de fríaldad había vuelto, había regresado a ser el soldado perfecto...  
  
Vago por las calles sin deseos de llegar a casa, pero cuando lo hizo, entro en ella sin querer hablar con alguien, no quería hablar, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor, se sentía débil, engañado, después de todo él nunca había mostrado emociones... pensó que tal vez una ducha le regresaría esa apariencia estoica, pero no lo logró...  
  
------------ Fin del recuerdo de Heero -----------  
  
De nuevo comenzaba a sentirse mal, furioso, molesto, enojado, afligido, abatido, todo un mar de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, se tiro en la cama de nuevo, con la cara sobre las colchas, percibió ese aroma, ese delicioso aroma que indundaba su mente, que le había hecho dormirse la noche anterior, un sentimiento punzó su pecho aun más fuerte que las veces anteriores, era ironico que el soldado perfecto estuviera sufriendo por emociones. Dejo de pensar, dejo de recordar, simplemente quería dormir, y asi lo hizo, sus ojos se cerraron y no supo nada más...  
  
Quatre llegó a la sala, la pelicula había terminado, era de esperarse ya que se había tardado, el dolor de Heero era su dolor, y no entendía como Heero podía soportarlo, era demasiado, eso era lo que le preocupaba a Quatre, que paso para que Heero sintiera un dolor tan fuerte, tan profundo, tan intenso. Sus amigos lo convencieron para que salieran al aire libre, como habían desayunado muy tarde, el hambre aun no se presentaba, asi que decidieron pasar un buen rato en el jardín que sirvió para que se distrajeran un poco, y en verdad fue relajante, mientras Wufei entrenaba con su nueva daga, ya que él creía necesario estar preparado para cualquier momento, Trowa y Quatre tocaban sus instrumentos mostrando sus grandes dotes de musicos, y hacía que el ambiente se mostrara muy sereno, olvidando casi por completo la incertidumbre causada por Heero, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, entraron en la casa y para su sorpresa Duo estaba llegando, al instante notaron que tenía una expresión de molestia y confusión... El hambre ya había llegado y era hora de comenzar a preparar la cena y antes de que Wufei comenzara a interrogarlo sobre su huída Quatre le dijo...  
  
- Oye Duo, podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda - le dijo Quatre, anticipandose a Wufei, quien ya había abierto la boca para comenzar a interrogar al shinigami, Duo forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza - Bien  
  
Quatre se acercó al expiloto 02 y lo llevó a la puerta delantera, indicandole todo lo que quería que comprara, que en verdad no necesitaba, pero quería hablar en privado con Duo, asi que tenía que esperar a que él volviera. Duo recibió el dinero que Quatre le daba y salió.  
  
Quatre regresó su rostro para ver a sus dos amigos y sonrió. Recordando que a Wufei no le gustaba nada relacionado con la cocina, lo dejaron viendo una pelicula, y le encargaron que consiguiera entradas para la función de esa noche, o más bien, Quatre le ordeno que consiguiera boletos para la función de esa noche, no fue problema, llamó al cine y consiguió cinco entradas. Asi que Trowa y Quatre se dedicaron a preparar la cena, esperando que Duo no tardara con las cosas que Quatre le había encargado, pero antes de que eso sucediera el timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente, poco después la voz de Quatre se escuchó desde la cocina...  
  
- Puedes abrir Wufei - la cabeza rubia de su joven amigo se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina para ver a la persona en la sala  
  
El expiloto 05 asintió con la cabeza, Quatre de nuevo desapareció tras la puerta, Wufei se levantó cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Abrió la puerta lentamente, estaba aburrido y no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero la sorpresa apareció en su rostro al ver a la persona que estaba en ella.  
  
- Hola Wufei - la voz de la joven frente a él se escuchó feliz  
  
- Hola - contestó secamente al ver a la joven de larga cabellera café claro, sus ojos azules y una tonta sonrisa impresa en su rostro  
  
- Esta Heero? - preguntó la "reina", viendo que el chino no se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Quiero darle algo que compre para él - Y mostró al joven la caja, envuelta en un papel muy llamativo y con un gran moño de color rojo, que llevaba entre las manos. Al ver en los ojos oscuros la incertidumbre mientras contemplaba el regalo su sonrisa se ensanchó - ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Pero antes de recibir una respuesta esquivó al joven de la puerta y entró en la casa rápidamente, no había cambiado mucho en sólo un día... Apenas ayer habia estado ahí, apenas ayer había sido humillada, pero después de que Heero la ignorara había llegado a la fiesta y después de derramar lagrimas de furia había logrado convencer a su hermano para que la ayudara a recuperar a Heero, aunque él no sabía que ese era su objetivo principal. Ese suceso regresó a la mente de la "reina"...  
  
----------- Recuerdo de Relena -----------  
  
- Que sucedió - Le preguntó su hermano al verla llegar en el coche, con lagrimas en los ojos y los puños cerrados provocando que sus nudillos tomaran un color blanco  
  
Ella no contestó, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y sus lagrimas salieron sin que ella las detuviera, comenzó a hablar, pero sus lagrimas no le permitían hablar con claridad  
  
- No quiere... casarse.. Ese tonto... lo ha engañado... Piensa que... lo quiere... Es... mentira...  
  
Su hermano no entendía lo que ella quería decirle, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de consolarla, cuando ella dejo de hablar él trató de entender lo que había dicho y trató de decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor...  
  
- No te preocupes, todo estara bien...  
  
Después de eso el berrinche empezaba a terminar, porque era un berrinche, no hay otra palabra para describir la muestra de inmadurez que estaba mostrando... Al final las lagrimas se calmaron y su fingido llanto desapareció al instante a la vez que en su pequeño cerebro un nuevo plan se estaba formulando y para eso necesitaba de los sentimientos de su hermano... Se separó de él y lo miró de manera penetrante, él le devolvió la mirada sin entender que es lo que ella quería decirle...  
  
- Te gusta Duo  
  
Fue una pregunta directa que hizo que en las mejillas del joven de cabellera rubia se mostraran un leve sonrojo, que ni siquiera él pudo evitar, sus ojos se dilataron mostrando su sorpresa, y de su boca comenzaron a salir excusas, que ni siquiera él entendía...  
  
- No tienes porque negarlo  
  
La voz de su hermana hizo que su boca se cerrara al instante, aunque las demás expresiones en su rostro aun estaban presentes. Su mente comenzó a recordar todas las sensaciones que el expiloto 02 producían en él, le encantaba su sonrisa, su sentido del humor, su charla incesante, su gran honestidad, sus hermosos ojos, su largo cabello, su... Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz de su pequeña hermana se volvió a escuchar  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de hecho ella necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano, pero si le decía de lo que se trataba lo más seguro es que él se negaría...  
  
Zech no dijo nada más, sólo miro directamente los ojos azules de ella, y por la falta de sus palabras su hermana lo interpretó como un sí...  
  
- Bien, entonces sigueme, te dire lo que tienes que hacer  
  
Zech pensó que ella necesitaba con que distraerse así que no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo jaló de nuevo, pero no a la fiesta, caminaron un buen rato y ella le explicó lo que tenía que hacer, sin decir nada más acerca de lo que en verdad había sucedido esa noche...  
  
----------- Fin del recuerdo de Relena ---------  
  
- Espera aqui - la voz del joven chino sacó a la "reina" de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Donde esta Heero? - Al escuchar, Wufei cerró la puerta y comenzó la caminata hacía las escaleras, no le agradaba en absoluto su presencia asi que deseaba que se fuera enseguida  
  
- Voy a ver si esta despierto - Pero antes de comenzar a subir, la joven lo había detenido haciendo que los ojos oscuros se clavaran en ella - ¿Que sucede? - dijo Wufei tratando de entender la reacción de la joven  
  
- Desearía que él no supiera que yo estoy aquí... porque... porque quiero que sea una sorpresa... y bueno yo esperaba que... me dijeras donde esta su habitación... para darle mi regalo... ya sabes... - dijo Relena mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que eso convenciera al joven chino  
  
La mirada de desconfianza de Wufei aumentó más al ver las intenciones de ella, él no sabía nada acerca de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, de hecho nadie aparte de Heero y Duo lo sabía... Heero no había hablado acerca de el supuesto compromiso con la reina, Duo tampoco había tocado ese tema... Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de interrogar al shinigami por su desaparición de ese día, ni había hablado con Heero acerca de su comportamiento.... Porque Maxwell, aun no regresaba. Barton y Winner se habían ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, él se había sentado a ver la televisión, y Yuy no había salido de su habitación.  
  
- Y bien - la voz de la joven cerca de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó desconcertado Wufei que se había perdido de la platica  
  
- ¿Donde esta su habitación? - contestó exasperada la joven  
  
- Ah!, sube las escaleras, gira a la derecha, y es la tercera puerta de la izquierda  
  
Ni siquiera él supo porque le dijo, pero en ese momento, todos sus recuerdos aun se hallaban presentes y quería analizar los rostros de sus amigos y las extrañas llamadas que ellos recibieron, así que no le dio importancia, la joven se separo de él, subió las escaleras y se perdió en el piso de arriba. Wufei regresó a su asiento en el sillon, la pelicula le hizo restar importancia a todos los acontecimientos de esa tarde...  
  
Relena comenzó a subir las escaleras y al llegar al final de ellas, lo primero que notó fue un cuadro muy hermoso, de un bello paisaje en un atardecer, ocupaba casi toda la pared, y el marco dorado le hacía resaltar aun más su belleza... Su vista giro a la derecha y comenzó a caminar lentamente evitando hacer ruido alguno, una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba su felicidad... y su triunfo, todo había resultado según su plan...  
  
Llegó a la tercer puerta y la abrió sin tocar. Heero le daba la espalda, ya que estaba frente a su portatil, se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de la "reina", en la pantalla de la computadora aparecían datos sobre los gundam, más especificamente del wing zero, necesitaba distraerse con algo y que mejor que su antiguo compañero... Eso fue hasta que una voz lo llamó...  
  
- Buenas noches, Heero - El soldado perfecto volteó para toparse con una sonrisa tonta por parte de la joven  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - preguntó molesto Heero regresando su vista a la computadora para apagarla  
  
- Vine a ver como estabas  
  
- Hn!  
  
- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?  
  
- ¿Sobre que?  
  
- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Porque no  
  
- ¿Por que no?  
  
- ¿Que es lo que quieres?  
  
- Nada, solo vine a traerte este regalo  
  
Heero se levantó de su silla y observó el paquete que la reina le extendía, estaba molesto y no quería recibir visitas de nadie... Ignoró a la reina y comenzó a caminar hacía el baño, pero antes de alejarse demasiado, Relena se había interpuesto en su caminata y el soldado perfecto la miró con furia y fríaldad...  
  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó fríamente  
  
- Solo abrelo  
  
Pero al ver que Heero no se movía y su mirada no cambiaba, ella mostró otra de sus sonrisas tontas y comenzó a abrir el regalo, para su satisfacción y frustración de Heero. Sus ojos rebozaron alegría cuando vieron el regalo y después se levantaron para ver directamente al soldado perfecto, quien mantenía su expresión molesta... Y le extendió la caja con una gran sonrisa y con ojos brillantes, era una nueva portatil, mucho mejor que la que él tenía, de un nuevo diseño, mucho más rápida, de color gris, y muy ligera...  
  
- ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Yo tengo ya una computadora  
  
- Pero siempre es bueno tener algo mejor  
  
Relena se acercó al lugar donde estaba su computadora y sin tener la más mínima consideración hizo a un lado la antigua computadora, haciendo que esta cayera sobre la cama, y colocó la nueva, la abrió y su vista regresó a Heero, quien no había cambiado su expresión (a quien no le molestaría que trataran asi su computadora...)...  
  
- ¡Llevatela!  
  
Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar, pero cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía, volteó su rostro y para su sorpresa se encontraba frente a frente con la reina, sus labios entraron en contacto, y los ojos de Heero se abrieron en sorpresa. Relena se atrevio a cruzar sus brazos sobre el cuello de Heero, y sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos, hasta que vio a la figura de la puerta, fue cuando los cerro...  
  
*********************************  
  
Una figura caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, llevaba entre sus brazos una gran bolsa de papel, sus ojos brillaban y su caminata era lenta, al fin entraba en el pequeño camino que se encontraba en el jardín de la casa de Quatre, se extrañó de ver de nuevo ese auto, ese auto que había estado desde la mañana, y no se había movido de su lugar, sin embargo parecía reconocerle, en algún lado lo había visto...  
  
Las luces de ella iluminaban su rostro, sacó las llaves de su chamarra y tardó unos minutos en encontrar la correcta, cuando lo hizo abrió la puerta en silencio, al primero que vio fue al expiloto 05, sentado en la sala, con el control en mano y cambiando el canal a cada segundo... Cerró la puerta y dejo las llaves en una mesa  
  
- ¿Donde estan los demás? - preguntó a Wufei  
  
- Ah! Hola Maxwell, no te oí entrar - Wufei volteó a ver al shinigami y se levantó del sillón, dejando caer el control - Winner y Barton aun estan preparando la comida, y Yuy sigue en su habitación...  
  
- Toma - le dijo a la vez que le daba la bolsa con comida  
  
- ¿Por que me lo das? - preguntó desconcertado  
  
- Tengo algo que hacer, ¿Puedes darselo a Quatre?  
  
- Claro... Oye ¿Quien te habló esta mañana? - esa duda no lo dejaba en paz  
  
- Ah! Nadie importante - dijo con cierto tono de molestia en su voz  
  
- ¿Y porque te fuiste?  
  
- Por baka  
  
- Hasta que lo reconoces... - dio media vuelta pero antes de alejarse trató de avisarle - Oye, Relena esta...  
  
Se quedó callado cuando vio que Duo ya no estaba, en cuestión de segundos, el shinigami había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Wufei se extraño y luego entró en la cocina, para ver que tal iban con la comida, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Trowa y un Quatre muy acaramelados...  
  
- juuuummm (se aclara su garganta)  
  
- ¿Que sucede Wufei? - preguntó el joven rubio cuando notó la presencia del guerrero chino  
  
- Aqui esta lo que necesitabas - dijo Wufei dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina  
  
- ¿Duo ya regreso? - preguntó rápidamente Trowa  
  
- Si  
  
- ¿Donde esta? - interrogó el expiloto 04  
  
- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer - se encogió de hombros - Subió a su habitación - O al menos eso era lo que Wufei creía - ¿Ya esta la cena?  
  
Trowa y Quatre se miraron nerviosamente, y Wufei recorrió la cocina con sus ojos... y no había nada, ni siquiera el delicioso aroma a comida, regresó su vista a sus amigos y en tono molesto dijo:  
  
- ¿No han preparado la cena? ¿Que es lo que han hecho todo este tiempo aqui encerrados?  
  
Y la respuesta se la dio el mismo, cuando vio la mirada que Trowa le dirigía a Quatre haciendo a este sonrojar y luego sonreír con la más preciosa sonrisa que pudiera tener. Wufei resopló enfadado, y en ese momento su estomago gruño. Quatre apenado trató de reconfortarlo:  
  
- No te preocupes Wufei, iremos algún restaurante, él que tu eligas  
  
- Deseo comida china, hace cuanto que no lo pruebo  
  
- Entonces que sea comida china - anunció el joven rubio con otra gran sonrisa - ¿Conseguiste las entradas?  
  
- Yo si hice mi parte  
  
- ... - Quatre volvió a sonrojarse - Bien, vamonos  
  
- Crees que sea buena idea dejar a Yuy con Relena  
  
- ¿Relena?  
  
- Si, fue ella quien tocó el timbre  
  
- ... - Quatre se quedó en silencio y su mirada se perdió en el piso  
  
- Los esperaremos en la sala  
  
Trowa estaba preocupado por la reacción de su pequeño angel, asi que decidió esperar a sus amigos. Ya en la sala se sentaron a ver la T.V. y Wufei comenzó a pasar los canales sin prestar atención a la programación, tenía hambre y a cada momento su estomago le reclamaba...  
  
***************************************  
  
Después de que escuchó, de labios de Wufei, que Heero estaba en su habitación, Duo subió rápidamente para encontrarse con él, deseaba verlo, deseaba tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como estuvieron esa mañana, esa sensación lo había dominado todo ese día...  
  
Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, se sentía feliz y nervioso, todo a la vez, escuchó voces, la voz del expiloto 01, pero no logró entender lo que decía, se acercó a la puerta y sin siquiera tocar, la abrió y la escena que vio ahi, lo dejó con el corazón destrozado. El soldado perfecto y la reina se estaban besando, se quedó de piedra sin saber que hacer, la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro, había desaparecido y en él solo había tristeza y confusión, no podía ver el rostro del soldado perfecto pero en cambio veía los ojos azules de la reina que estaban fijos en él, y cuando se cerraron no permaneció ahi más de dos segundos, soltó la perilla, dio dos pasos hacía atrás, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, se sentía desolado y confundido, las palabras de la reina regresaban a su mente //Yo te probare que lo que te haya dicho fue una mentira... eres un juego... él me ama//.  
  
No deseaba permanecer más en esa casa, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y sus amigos se sorprendieron de ello. Pero él los ignoro, avanzo rápidamente hacía la puerta y la abrió violentamente, sin embargo se topo con una persona que justamente estaba a punto de tocar el tiembre, y sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los violetas, que en ese momento se habían quedado tristes...  
  
- Muy buenas noches, joven Duo - habló el hombre de la puerta  
  
Y Duo lo observo sin saber que decir...  
  
****************************************  
  
Heero seguía con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro, y sin perder más tiempo levantó sus brazos, quitó de su cuello los brazos de la reina, y la empujó...  
  
- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - preguntó en tono molesto  
  
- ¿No te gustó? - la reina volvió acercarse mostrando una gran sonrisa - Vamos, acepta que sientes algo por mí, acepta que me amas, acepta que Duo es solo un juego. Aun es tiempo, todo puede comenzar de nuevo, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerte feliz  
  
- ¡Vete!!! - ordenó furioso Heero - ¡Que no lo entiendes, Yo no te amo!  
  
- ¿Y a Duo si? - Heero se quedó callado a la pregunta y la ira de Relena estalló - Aun después de lo que te hizo esta mañana, él te traiciono, mientras viene aqui y dice amarte, por otro lado va y se besa con mi hermano, crees que eso sea amor. Él ha sido un mentiroso, ha jugado contigo, solamente te ha manipulado. Yo te amo, estoy dispuesta hacer lo que me pidas, Por favor Heero!!, acepta casarte conmigo!! - fueron los reclamos y las suplicas de la reina  
  
Heero empezaba a enfurecerse, sin embargo una duda llego a su mente, y en ese momento se la hizo saber a Relena:  
  
- ¿Como sabes tu, que Duo y Zech se besaron?  
  
- Eh! - Relena trataba de recordar sus palabras y sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo logro. Había metido la pata - Bueno, porque... pues... yo... tu... mi...  
  
- ¿Quien te lo dijo? - exigio saber Heero  
  
- Tu... es decir... tu actitud... tu... estado de animo... tu frialdad... - Y ante la mirada frivola de Heero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no lo estaban convenciendo, necesitaba otra coartada y en un momento de iluminación, aparecio: - Mi hermano!!, él me lo dijo, él me habló acerca de lo que sucedio en el parque.  
  
Heero lo miro incredulo, ¿Podía ser verdad que Zech, le hubiera contado acerca de eso?. Tomo a Relena por su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía la puerta, estaba tan molesto que no se percato de que la puerta estaba ahora abierta, sacó a la joven de su habitación. Relena estaba tan sorprendida por esa acción que ni siquiera se opuso a ella.  
  
- Vete ahora mismo!!!. No deseo volver a verte!!! Me has entendido. Largo!! - habló con un tono más frío mientras que sus ojos centellaban furia.  
  
Cerro la puerta de un solo golpe y regreso su vista a su portatil, cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con el regalo de la reina, sus manos cubrieron su cara y se preguntó ¿Como era posible que los sentimientos lo estuvieran dominando de aquella manera? ¿Como era posible que se sintiera tan mal?...  
  
A fuera, Relena tenía su vista fija en esa puerta, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a irse sin dar pelea. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Comenzo a golpear la puerta con su puño hablando, lo suficientemente, alto como para que Heero pudiera oírla y no se hiciera él desentendido.  
  
- Heero, abre la puerta!!! No puedes dejarme aqui!!, Abre!!!! Necesitamos hablar, se que te sientes muy mal, pero yo puedo hacer que tu te sientas mejor. Vamos, Heero, abre la puerta!!!  
  
Heero ya no podía soportarlo, aparte de ser torturado con sus pensamientos, con sus emociones, ahora tenía que aguantar los gritos de esa chica tonta. Se acerco a la nueva computadora, la recogió y pronto abrio la puerta de improvisto, haciendo que Relena, quien seguía golpeandola, se callara y lo mirara fijamente a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.  
  
No dudo ni dos minutos, tomo a Relena por el brazo y sin prestar atención a las protestas de la reina como //Heero ¿Que haces?// o //Sueltame, me estas lastimando//. Heero comenzo a arrastrarla lejos de su habitación, directamente a la puerta principal.  
  
**************************************  
  
Los tres expilotos se quedaron callados al ver al recién llegado, y Quatre pudo notar que en su corazón, había una gran tristeza y una gran decepción, sin embargo ninguno de ellos dijo nada.  
  
- Veo, que no esperaban mi visita - dijo el hombre de la puerta mientras su vista recorrió a los pilotos de la sala y finalmente se quedaba fija en el joven trenzado, sonrio de manera afectuosa  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui Zech? - preguntó Duo sin ganas de conversar  
  
- Lamento que mi visita sea una molestia. Pero estoy buscando a mi hermana, Relena, no la he visto en todo él día y estoy un poco preocupado. Este es el último lugar en que he venido a buscarla - Ese nombre apuñalo el corazón de Duo y en un tono muy diferente al suyo le dijo:  
  
- Pues su busqueda ha terminado, pero debo advertirle que ella se encuentra ahora muy ocupada. Asi que si no le molesta esperar - Duo hizo un ademán para que entrara, dispuesto a irse. Y Zech apenas y dio un paso, para después dirigirse a Duo  
  
- Siento mucho no haberme disculpado antes... Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Soy demasiado impulsivo, y aun asi, eso no justifica mis acciones. Pero le ofrezco una sincera disculpa, esperando su perdon...  
  
- No hay nada que perdonar, simplemente fui un tonto  
  
- Él tonto fui yo, no deseo que se culpe por un error mío  
  
- No, le aseguro que él tonto fui yo...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar su platica, porque bajando de las escaleras, aparecieron las dos personas que faltaban. Todos se fijaron en la manera en que Heero llevaba a Relena, todos excepto Duo, quien ni siquiera había volteado.  
  
- ¿Hermano? - preguntó Relena confundida, mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre de Heero, -que ya no era tan fuerte, ya que su fuerza se había desvanecido al ver a Duo con Zech en la puerta- y corría para abrazarlo  
  
- Relena, te he estado buscando por todas partes - le recrimino su hermano, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho - Desapareciste todo el día sin decirme nada, te fuiste esta mañana con el chofer sin avisarme, estaba muy preocupado por ti.  
  
Pero como única respuesta podía sentir los débiles sollozos de su pequeña hermana, era él único que se daba cuenta, ya que no se escuchaban más allá.  
  
Heero no procesaba las palabras de Zech, el ver esa imagen hacía que su capacidad de razonamiento se esfumara, la furia lo controlaba, la tristeza lo embargaba y ahora se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, con la vista fija en Duo, sin atreverse a moverse o siquiera a preguntar.  
  
Duo podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, y estaba seguro de que entre ellas se encontraba la de Heero, pero pensaba que si volteaba se encontraría con que Heero miraba conmovido la escena de la reina con su hermano, su corazón no lo resistiría. Aun no podía aceptar que la persona que más amaba lo hubiera traicionado.  
  
Y Heero se acerco a los hermanos, le dio a Zech la portatil, y el joven rubio lo miro confundido, pero no tardo en recibir el regalo, asintió con la cabeza. Heero retrocedio unos pasos, sin ver directamente a Duo, solo de reojo.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo un intranquilo Zech, para después dirigirse cordialmente a Duo - De nuevo mil perdones, joven. Lamento haber sido tan impulsivo  
  
- Le he dicho que no hay nada que perdonar, todo ha sido un mal entendido, solo una equivocación - dijo Duo ante la sorpresa de Heero  
  
- Es hora de irnos, tenemos un evento al cual asistir. Hasta luego muchachos  
  
- Hasta luego - contestó Quatre, mientras Trowa y Wufei lo miraban desconfiando, pero al final hicieron un movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo Heero permaneció inmóvil  
  
- Hasta luego, joven Duo - dijo por último Zech, antes de salir  
  
- Igualmente, Zech. Que tenga una velada agradable - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila  
  
Y Relena se dejo conducir por su hermano, no lo había soltado y no iba a hacerlo. No iba a permitir que la vieran en ese estado. Al fin llegaron al auto, que Duo vio cuando llegó, subieron y pronto arranco. Cuando vio más tranquila a su hermana, le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Por que no me dijiste la verdad? - dijo en tono tranquilo, pero con cierto dolor en sus palabras  
  
- Lo siento, creí que él se daría cuenta de que en verdad no lo quería, que solo era un juego, que en verdad no lo amaba.  
  
- Y te diste cuenta de que en verdad lo quiere, no?  
  
- .... - Relena se quedo fija en sus rodillas - Pense que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión  
  
- Relena!, no debes entrometerte en la vida de otras personas, y más aun en sus sentimientos. Es incorrecto.  
  
- Pero yo quería que Heero se quedara a mi lado  
  
- Pero asi no se consigue. No puedes hacer que alguiente te ame a la fuerza, si él ya esta enamorado de otra persona tu no puedes, no debes intervenir. Asi como el joven Duo me lo hizo ver esta mañana - dijo por fin Zech, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba a su hermana llorar tranquilamente - Aun sigo molesto contigo por haberme mentido  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- ¿Que pretendias con semejante plan?... Separarlos, hacer que Heero te aceptara solo por despecho. Todo esto ha sido un mal entendido, y deberíamos aclararselos - Zech saco el celular de la bolsa de su chaqueta  
  
- No! - intervino Relena rápidamente, y evitando que su hermano siguiera marcando  
  
- ¿Piensas seguir con esta tonteria?  
  
- Si en verdad se quieren, deberan arreglar las cosas entre ellos, ellos deberan solucionarlo. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver - dijo Relena haciendose la desentendida de todo lo que había ocasionado  
  
- Pero tu has ocacionado todo esto. Es nuestra obligación decirles  
  
- Claro que no!  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Por favor! - suplico Relena  
  
- Estas consciente de que aunque ellos no arreglen las cosas. Heero no puede quererte.  
  
Y sus palabras hicieron que Relena se sumiera de nuevo en el llanto. Zech la acurruco en su regazo y la consolo hasta que se quedo dormida. Aunque muy en el fondo quería que Duo no se reconciliara con Heero, también deseaba verlo feliz, después de todo, eso era su culpa. No podía creer que su hermana hubiera tramado semejante acto... El telefono celular cayo al piso, sin que sus dueños se tomaran la molestia de levantarlo.  
  
***************************************  
  
Duo cerro lentamente la puerta, y su mirada se fijo en ella. Ninguno de los otros pilotos, lograba entender lo que ellos habían dicho, ¿Por que se disculpaban? ¿Un mal entendido? ¿A que se referían?...  
  
Y él único que no tenía dudas, era Heero, por extraño que pareciera, su mente se hallaba libre de ellas, habían sido tantas y tan diversas que su cerebro había renunciado a cuestionarse. Simplemente tenía su mirada fija en el delgado cuerpo de Duo, sus puños se habian cerrado mostrando su enojo, al verlo hablar tan familiarmente con Zech.  
  
Wufei se levantó del sillón, todos lo miraron, se acercó al joven de la puerta, quien al sentir una mano sobre su hombro se sobresalto.  
  
- Tranquilo Maxwell, soy yo - y la mirada violeta se fijó en su amigo chino  
  
- ¿Que sucede Wufei? ¿Es hora de cenar? - habló con una gran sonrisa  
  
- ¿Que fue todo eso?  
  
- ¿Que fue, que? - dijo Duo tratando de hacerse el desentendido  
  
- Eso - Y Wufei señalo la puerta  
  
- Ah!, eso - dijo Duo con una gran sonrisa - Es una puerta, y sirve para permitir la entrada de las personas a distintas habitaciones, además de que...  
  
- No habló de eso - le interrumpio Wufei enojado - Me refiero a lo que sucedio...  
  
- No se de lo que estas hablando - dijo Duo terminando con la conversación  
  
- Oye Yuy!, ¿Sabes que esta sucediendo aqui? - Y la mirada de Heero se fijo en el chino, en sus ojos cobaltos podía notarse de nuevo su mirada fría. Heero no contesto - ¿Alguien sabe que esta sucediendo aqui? - preguntó ya exasperado Wufei  
  
- Creo que te complicas demasiado la vida, querido Wufei - Y los ojos de Heero se ensancharon al escuchar esas palabras - Será mejor que lo dejes por la paz. Asunto olvidado, quieres? - y le guiño un ojo haciendo que Heero apretara más sus puños  
  
- Eso es lo que tu quisieras, Maxwell... Pero yo soy muy curioso  
  
- Sabes, Wufei, amigo, que la curiosidad siempre es muy mala, y por andar curioseando uno se anda metiendo en muchos problemas.  
  
- Eso no le quita que sea divertido, además...  
  
- Entonces - preguntó Duo interrumpiendolo, sujetó a Wufei del brazo - Vamos a comer - añadio con una gran sonrisa y listo para emprender el camino a la cocina  
  
- La cena aun no esta lista  
  
- ... - Duo se quedó extrañado y lo miro de la misma forma  
  
- Iremos a ver una pelicula  
  
- Genial! - volvió a jalar a Wufei - ¿Que esperamos es hora de irnos?  
  
Duo hablaba como si nada le molestara, como si su dolor no existiera, sin embargo si existia, y era tan profundo que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie. Y si su mascara de felicidad había funcionado en la guerra porque no volver a emplearla, sonreiría aun cuando su alma estuviera llorando, aun cuando sintiera que el mundo estaba a punto de caerse sobre él, asi que bromearía, para evitar suspirar y sentirse desgraciado, bromearía y trataría de imaginar que nada sucedio...  
  
Heero no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aunque no quisiera verlo: estaba celoso. Celoso de Zech, y celoso de la familiaridad con la cual Duo trataba a Wufei. Pero siendo él, el soldado perfecto, le era fácil controlar sus emociones, lograr dominarlas, aun cuando quisiera ir y reclamarle a Duo, exigirle una explicación...  
  
Quatre turnaba su vista entre Duo y Heero y nuevamente Duo y de nuevo Heero, trataba de entender sus sentimientos, sus emociones, pero al parecer ellos habían regresado a ser pilotos gundam, habían dejado atrás sus emociones. Estaba preocupado, y tenía una idea, que tal vez resultaría...  
  
- Bien chicos - anunció Quatre rompiendo el silencio - Es hora de irnos - volteó a ver a Heero - Heero. Nos acompañaras, verdad?  
  
Y aunque podía verse a Heero mirando fijamente a Quatre, lo cierto era que él miraba de reojo a las personas cerca de la puerta, él miraba a Duo y Wufei, y se molestaba de ver a Duo sosteniendo a Wufei. Sin decir nada se limito a inclinar la cabeza.  
  
- Genial! - aviso Quatre - Es hora de irnos. No lo crees Wufei  
  
- Es lo que les he dicho toda la noche, pero se la han pasado ignorandome...  
  
- Uh!. Lo sentimos, Wufei - dijo Duo en tono ironico - No sabiamos que eras tan sentimental...  
  
- No soy sentimental, Maxwell, en cambio tu..  
  
- Vamos! - dijo Trowa evitando la discusión  
  
Wufei sujeto su chaqueta del perchero con la mano que le quedaba libre, ya que la otra estaba siendo sujetada por Duo, quien ya llevaba la suya. Quatre y Trowa los siguieron, tomando también las suyas, y por ultimo estaba Heero, quien no había dicho nada, y ahora lo seguía, hacía la cochera...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Tuve que dividirla en dos partes por que había quedado demasiado largo, asi que lo hice para facilitar la lectura, espero que hasta ahorita les vaya gustando... No dejen de leer la segunda parte de esta continuación. Y no olviden que cualquier comentario será recibido en el mail de siempre....  
  
Espero que con esta continuación muchas dudas sean aclaradas, dudas que aparecieron en la otra historia, como fue ¿Que era lo que sentía exactamente Zech por Duo? ¿Ademas de cual era la verdadera relación entre Wufei y Duo?, muchas me dijeron que una gran amistad, pero otras estaban convencidas de que había algo más... Y por ultimo ¿Relena se quedaria con los brazos cruzados, después de haber sido humillada de esa manera?... Creo que son las preguntas más relevantes y que se centran en la trama y ahora solo digo Hasta la proxima! 


	2. Segunda Parte

MALOS ENTENDIDOS  
Por Roquel  
  
Ya estamos en la segunda parte de esta continuación y antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que en esta parte hay una escena Lemon, ya avise, asi que no me hago responsable si alguien se queda O_O, después de leerlo...  
  
Y sin más que decir. Disfruten la lectura...  
  
*****************************************  
  
SEGUNDA PARTE  
  
Después de haber salido de la mansión, ahora se encontraban caminando a la cochera. Duo seguia sujetando a Wufei, mientras que Heero los seguia de cerca, y por ultimo Quatre y Trowa cerraba la marcha... Al llegar a la cochera se sorprendieron de ver autos de todos modelos, de los mas antiguos hasta los más nuevos, los mejores que pudieran encontrarse en el mercado.  
  
Wufei había logrado separarse de Duo y ahora se disponía a subir al asiento del conductor, mientras que Duo se preparaba para subír al asiento del copiloto, sin embargo Quatre quería mejorar la situación de sus amigos, deseaba saber que paso, asi que dijo:  
  
- Trowa ¿Por que no conduces? - anunció el pequeño rubio y Wufei mostro sorpresa ante sus palabras, tardo varios minutos en reaccionar, pero termino por soltar la manija de la puerta y en cambio abrió la puerta trasera.  
  
Trowa entró en la parte del conductor, y Quatre lo acompaño en el asiento del copiloto, Wufei resoplando enfadado se sentó detrás de Trowa, y Duo subió por la otra puerta y se sentó a su lado, quedando en medio, ya que Heero se sentó en la otra puerta... El auto salió sin problemas, y pronto se encontró recorriendo las calles de aquella colonia. El silencio no fue rotó por el joven trenzado, asi que el joven rubio trató de cambiarlo.  
  
- ¿Que pelicula veremos? - preguntó girando su rostro para ver perfectamente a sus amigos  
  
- Ah! - respondió nervioso Wufei - Bueno, no había mucho de donde escoger, asi que...  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó Quatre  
  
- Solo había una pelicula romantica  
  
- jajajajaja - la risa del joven trenzado resonó en aquel pequeño auto - Vaya Wufei, esa es una gran elección  
  
- Era eso o una pelicula animada, tu cual elegirias  
  
- Ninguna, buscaría en otro cine o en dado caso, rentaría alguna - y volvió a soltar la carcajada - No sabía que fueras tan sentimental  
  
- Soy sentimental - tarde se dio cuenta de que no debía decir eso - Quiero decir, que yo no soy sentimental... bueno... siento, pero no soy sentimental, es solo que...  
  
- jajaja - Duo trataba de controlar su risa antes de hablar, el dilema de Wufei le estaba divirtiendo - No digas más Wufei, te estas complicando demasiado, y no te preocupes, si lloras en la pelicula, tendras un hombro que te consuele  
  
- Maxwell!!, yo no soy un sentimental  
  
- Entonces no tienes sentimientos - Duo se estaba divirtiendo  
  
- No es lo mismo, tengo sentimientos pero no soy sentimental... Si quieres a alguien sin emociones ahi tienes a Yuy, el soldado perfecto...  
  
Wufei se dio cuenta de que no debió decir eso, el silencio se volvió tan tenso que podía ser cortado con una navaja, Duo se quedó en silencio, y su rostro se mostro serio, Heero no había dicho nada, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlos acompañado, sin embargo no le gustaba la confianza que Duo mostraba con Wufei, Quatre los miro tratando de entender que había sucedido...  
  
- ¿Que dije? - preguntó un contrariado Wufei, al ver la reacción de sus amigos  
  
- Hemos llegado - la voz de Trowa evitó su contestación  
  
Los cinco bajaron del auto, y sin decir nada más se acercaron para revisar sus entradas. La mujer reviso su reservación, hecha a nombre de Wufei, asi que él se quedo en recepción, aclarando las cosas, mientras que los demás iban a comprar algo. Quatre y Trowa se alejaron, o mejor dicho Quatre se alejo y arrastró a Trowa con él, según Quatre para comprar algo de comer, dejando a Duo y Heero solos.  
  
Duo se acercó a la tienda, tenía que comprar algo para Wufei, Heero y él, conocía a sus compañeros, y ellos no comían mucho, asi que compró una gran bolsa de palomitas, tres refrescos, tres hamburgesas y tres barras de chocolate, llevaba la bandeja de comida y se quedó sin saber que hacer, no quería acercarse a Heero, ¿Que podía hacer?, pero antes de que decidiera algo, Wufei se acercó, él no supo si para bien o para mal...  
  
Heero se quedó de pie mirando a Duo comprar la comida, y en ese momento las preguntas volvieron a inundar su mente, ¿Que era lo que debía hacer?, hablar con él, ignorarlo hasta que Duo se dignara a hablarle, exigirle una explicación, su orgullo no le permitía decidir... Debía admitirlo, estaba celoso, estaba furioso, y no solo con Wufei, también lo estaba con Zech, y el pensar que Duo podría haberle mentido, le hacía hervir la sangre, pero él sabía que Duo no mentía, entonces que había sucedido, ¿Que había pasado ese día en el parque? ¿Por que Duo no le hablaba?...  
  
- Listo es la sala 8 - dijo agitando los boletos, y sacando a ambos pilotos de sus pensamientos - Vamos  
  
Y los tres se encaminaron a donde estaban Quatre y Trowa, Quatre tenía una gran sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa que se les viera muy a menudo. Duo y Wufei caminaban al frente y Heero los seguía, con los brazos cruzados. Y al final estaban Trowa y Quatre, pero cuando dieron una vuelta, ambos se perdieron, y los otros tres pilotos no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala:  
  
- ¿Donde estan los demás? - preguntó Duo al notar su ausencia - Ire a buscarlos, toma Wufei  
  
Le entregó la bandeja con comida y regresó por el pasillo, encontró a Quatre pero esta vez no estaba Trowa, la sonrisa de Quatre no había desaparecido, y en tono tranquilo le dijo:  
  
- ¿Que sucedió Duo?  
  
- Eh!!  
  
- ¿Que sucedio? ¿Por que estas triste? ¿Quien te habló esta mañana? ¿Por que te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie? ¿Por que llegaste con confusión en tu rostro? ¿Que fue toda esa conversación con Zech? ¿Y Por que no le hablas a Heero? - Quatre lo inundo con preguntas y a Duo le costaba trabajo contestar  
  
- Yo bueno... yo  
  
- Si?  
  
- Todo empezó, esta mañana...  
  
Y Duo comenzo a contar todo lo sucedido, desde lo que pasó el día anterior, la llamada, su preocupación, su regresó, su platica con la reina y el beso de ella con Heero, todo... Cuando hubo terminado, se quedo con la mirada perdida, evitando ver los ojos aqua.  
  
- ¿Por que no hablas con él? Tal vez todo fue un mal entendido  
  
- Y si no es una equivocación, además creo que él no quiere hablar conmigo... - suspiro tristemente, para después mirar fijamente a Quatre, sonreir y decir en tono alegre - No importa, vamos a ver la pelicula, los demás ya deben estar esperandonos  
  
- Muy bien - la sonrisa había desaparecido - Pero debo esperar a Trowa, fue a comprar algo para comer  
  
- De acuerdo, lo esperaremos  
  
- No te preocupes, adelantate, no quiero que te pierdas el inicio de la pelicula  
  
- ... - Duo dudo un momento pero luego dijo: - Esta bien, nos veremos allá  
  
Y Duo se fue dejando a Quatre. Mientras que en la sala, Heero y Wufei ya habían elegido unos asientos, hasta atrás. Pero antes de que las luces se apagaran, Trowa hizo su aparición.  
  
- ¿Y los demás? - fue lo primero que Wufei pregunto al ver al expiloto 03  
  
- No nos dejan entrar, necesitamos que vengas, al parecer hay un problema con los boletos  
  
Wufei resopló enfadado, y entregó la comida a Heero, se levantó y siguió al joven cirquero. Tomaron otro camino y al llegar a la entrada, Quatre les sonrió:  
  
- Es hora de irnos  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó extrañado Wufei  
  
- Debemos irnos  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Wufei, ¿Quieres ver la pelicula? ¿No quieres ir a cenar?  
  
- No, Si, uffff, ¿Y Maxwell y Yuy?  
  
- Ellos nos alcanzaran después  
  
- Tienen problemas, verdad?  
  
- Si, y tienen que arreglarlos  
  
- ... - suspiró - Esta bien, andando, ¿Conoces algún restaurante de comida china?  
  
- He hecho reservaciones, para uno de los mejores restaurantes...  
  
- Pero... - le interrumpio Wufei  
  
- Pero esta en L5 - contesto apenado  
  
- Y dormiremos en?  
  
- En un hotel, espero que no te moleste  
  
- No claro que no, hemos venido hasta aca para no ver la pelicula, después iremos hasta otra colonia para comer, y finalmente dormiremos en un hotel pero no, no me molesta - suspiro resignado - Y ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar?  
  
- No te preocupes, he mandado a que mi avión privado este listo y partiremos en cuanto lleguemos allá  
  
- Esa es una buena noticia  
  
Y con el estomago gruñendole Wufei siguió a Quatre y Trowa. Pero cuando estaban a punto de subir al auto, una voz les llamó:  
  
- ¿Wufei? - los tres voltearon y se encontraron con:  
  
- Hola Sally - saludó alegremente el joven rubio  
  
- ¿Que hacen aqui? - preguntó la joven  
  
- Nada - contestó un molesto Wufei  
  
- Vaya veo que tu genio no ha cambiado... ¿Disfrutando tus vacaciones?  
  
- ¿Algun problema?  
  
- No, solo espero que te presentes a trabajar dentro de dos semanas.  
  
- ¿Dos semanas?... ¡Me quedan aun otros dos meses!  
  
- ¿Pensabas ir algún lado?  
  
- Si, voy a salir de viaje dentro de algunos dias  
  
- Tendras que cancelarlo  
  
- Solo porque tu lo dices, ¡No lo creo!  
  
- Aceptaste trabajar en Preventers y ahora te niegas hacerlo  
  
- No es que me niegue, pero aun me sobran otros dos meses de vacaciones  
  
- ¿Por que eres tan testarudo?  
  
- Y tu ¿Por que eres tan mandona?  
  
- Yo no soy mandona...  
  
Pero antes de seguir con su discusión, la voz de Quatre llamó su atención:  
  
- Iremos a comer comida china, quiere acompañarnos  
  
La invitó Quatre, sonreía de verlos discutir, de hecho no era toda una discusión, ambos hablaban en tono de broma, siempre sonriendo, Wufei tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Sally estaba ligeramente reclinada hacía un lado, con sus ojos brillando, sus manos en su cadera y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Wufei, al parecer ambos disfrutaban discutir... Sally dejo de ver a Wufei para ver a Quatre, su sonrisa desapareció dejando solo una seña de duda, y en ese tono le pregunto a Quatre:  
  
- ¿No es una molestia?  
  
- No, por supuesto que no - aclaró Quatre - ¿Verdad Wufei?  
  
Pero Wufei no respondió, subió a la parte trasera del auto, sin embargo su sonrisa aun se mantenía y ese silencio fue interpretado como un si, asi que Quatre le indico que subiera también en la parte trasera de aquel vehiculo, mientras él volvía a subir al asiento del copiloto, asi ese auto se perdio por las calles de aquella colonia. Y en el interior se podía escuchar una acalorada discusión, que como siempre no era del todo una discusión...  
  
******************************  
  
Mientras que en el cine, Heero estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la sala, esperando a sus amigos, cuando las luces se apagaron y los anuncios comenzaron, empezaba a aburrirse, no era nada grato estar ahi, solo, con toda esa comida, y lo peor, era que estaba a punto de ver una pelicula que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención y la razón por la cual había ido ni siquiera estaba presente. Aunque se percato de que una figura se dirigia directamente hacia él.  
  
Duo caminaba lentamente evitando tropezar, y sus ojos escrudiñaban la sala tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, le costaba trabajo ver en la oscuridad, y volteaba a ambos lados intentando ver alguien conocido... Y lo vio, una persona que él conocia, pero estaba ¿Solo?...  
  
La mirada cobalto se enfoco en él por largos segundos sin que ninguno dijera o hiciera algo para impedirlo o terminarlo... O al menos duro hasta que Heero regreso su vista hacia el frente, esperando pacientemente que Duo le hablara. Sin embargo su espera fue en vano. La duda lo estaba matando. ¿Debía dejar atrás su orgullo y preguntarle?... Además que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era probar esos deliciosos labios, y escuchar de nuevo su maravillosa voz y su melodiosa risa, vaya que si su orgullo le estaba causando problemas...  
  
Duo no le dijo nada y se sentó a su lado, intranquilo y nervioso, tan nervioso, que sus manos le sudaban y jugueteaba con sus dedos, no quería ni siquiera voltear a verlo, aun cuando estuviera enojado con él, podía sentir su corazón acelerar, y la ausencia de sus amigos no le ayudaba. ¿Que podia decirle? ¿Debía preguntarle sobre el beso con Relena?, además estaba el hecho de que Heero no quería hablarle, ¿Que debía hacer?, evitar verlo, evitar hablarle, ignorarlo... pero ¿Como ignorarlo?, si con solo tenerlo cerca, provocaba una reaccion instantanea en su cuerpo, como no hablarle, si detestaba el silencio...  
  
Su estomago gruño y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, sin embargo otro problema se presentaba, Heero tenía su comida, asi que se veía obligado a hablarle.  
  
- Oye, Heero! - habló lo más suavemente que pudo evitando voltear a verlo  
  
- Hn! - contestó sin voltear a verlo, pero se tenso en su lugar esperando sus palabras  
  
- Me das la comida  
  
Y sin dirigirle una mirada, Heero le extendió la charola, y Duo la tomo sin agradecerle, y con su mirada fija en la pantalla... La pelicula comenzo y Heero apoyo su cabeza en su brazo, se estaba aburriendo, miraba la pelicula sin ponerle mucha atención, no le interesaba. Además de que estaba desilusionado de que Duo solo le hablara para pedirle la comida y no para hablarle, eso quería decir que si no hubiera sido por la comida, Duo no le hubiera hablado...  
  
Mientras Duo, comenzaba a probar todo lo que había comprado, sus palomitas, dos hamburguesas, pensando que Wufei debería estar sentado en otro lado comiendo otra cosa, su refresco, y por supuesto su chocolate, pero aun sobraba una ración... ¿Debía ofrecercelo a Heero?... Bueno, lo único que quedaba era hablarle, no importaba que él le contestara de mala manera o peor aun: que lo ignorara. Asi lo hizo, habló en el mismo tono que las veces anteriores...  
  
- Oye, Heero!  
  
- Hn! - sin voltear a verlo, pero enderezandose en su lugar  
  
- ¿Quieres?  
  
Y Heero volteo y se topo con la comida que Duo le ofrecia, evitando ver directamente los ojos violetas. Debía admitir que tenía hambre, después de todo no había comido en todo el día, pero hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso. Estiro sus manos, tomo la hamburguesa, y el refresco, regreso su vista al frente y comenzo a comer...  
  
Ninguno de los dos volvió hablar durante toda la pelicula, Heero termino de comer justamente cuando la pelicula terminaba, las luces se encendieron y las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Pero los dos expilotos se quedaron sentados sin saber que hacer, Heero se levanto y Duo lo imitó, ambos caminaron por el pasillo de forma lenta, dejaron las envolturas en la basura y esperaron a sus amigos en la entrada del cine.  
  
Esperaron pacientemente, bueno, Heero espero pacientemente, recargandose en la pared, cruzando los brazos y clavando su vista en el piso, mientras que Duo, se paseaba, agitando sus brazos y caminando de forma presurosa, dando vueltas en circulos.  
  
- Aha! - gritó desesperado, y comenzó a hablar consigo mismo - ¿A donde fueron Quatre y Trowa? ¿Por que nos trajeron hasta aca, si ni siquiera pensaban estar con nosotros?. Hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en casa y ordenar algo para cenar ¿Y donde demonios se metio Wufei?. Fue él quien consiguio las entradas y ni siquiera se digna a aparecer...  
  
Duo no sabía porque estaba tan molesto, si por el hecho de que sus amigos no se presentaran en toda la pelicula o porque estuviera solo con Heero. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero tampoco olvidaba que estaba triste, molesto, furioso con él...  
  
Heero trataba de ignorarlo, esperando que Duo volviera hablarle, que le preguntara, que le sonriera, incluso estaba dispuesto a que le reclamara, aun cuando no sabía que podía reclamarle, pero al parecer Duo estaba más preocupado por Wufei y eso le molestaba, asi que decidió irse. Comenzo a caminar alejandose del trenzado, quien al verlo marcharse, se detuvo, la tristeza se apodero de su rostro y lo siguio sin decir nada.  
  
Ambos salieron en silencio y se quedaron sorprendidos de ver, no, mejor dicho, de no ver el auto de Quatre, voltearon en todas direcciones, pero todo fue en vano, no había señales del auto, ni de sus amigos.  
  
- Genial!, nos abandonaron - habló Duo para si mismo, sin bajar la voz - Al menos hubieran tenido la gentileza de avisarnos, pero al parecer no les importa lo que sea de nosotros.  
  
Heero se adelanto y llamo a un taxi, que no tardo en acercarse, abrio la puerta y se percato de que Duo no se había movido de su posición. Volteo a verlo, y con su semblante frio le dijo:  
  
- ¿No piensas venir?  
  
- ¿No te molesta? - preguntó a su vez Duo, mirandolo fijamente, pero Heero solo se encogio de hombros sin despegar su mirada - Creo que sera mejor que vaya caminando  
  
Dijo Duo al ver la respuesta de Heero. Heero lo miro sin cambiar su rostro, sin embargo se hizo a un lado y sin dejar de verlo le dijo:  
  
- Sube!  
  
Duo lo miro extrañado, y sin saber porque obedeció la orden, porque eso habia sido, una orden por parte del soldado perfecto. Ya en el auto, cada uno se sento en los extremos del asiento y se dedicaron a mirar por la ventanilla. Al menos hasta que:  
  
- ¿A donde? - preguntó el chofer, mirandolos por el retrovisor  
  
- A... - dijeron los dos al únisono, para luego voltear a verse, sonrojarse y desviar la mirada rápidamente  
  
- ¿A donde? - preguntó el hombre divertido  
  
- ... - Los dos se quedaron callados, sin voltear a verse  
  
- ¿Quieren que de una vuelta hasta que decidan a donde desean ir? - volvió a hablar el hombre en el mismo tono y viendolos por el espejo retrovisor  
  
- ... - Y el silencio de ambos fue interpretado como si  
  
El auto dio varias vueltas por toda la colonia, por las tan transitadas calles de la colonia. Sin que ninguno de sus pasajeros volviera a decir palabra, ambos mantenian su distancia, sus ventanillas estaban abiertas, y el frío viento entraba por ellas. El auto se detuvo debido al desfile que en esos momentos cruzaba frente a la calle donde ellos estaban detenidos, y en la calle comenzaron aparecer personas vestidas de manera igual, simple y sencilla, que daba piruetas, saltos, algunos otros tocaban instrumentos o danzaban de manera hermosa.  
  
- El desfile - comentó el conductor de manera desinteresada  
  
- Es hermoso - respondió Duo a su vez.  
  
Ese desfile se presentaba cada año, esa colonia era reconocida porque siempre hacía grandes presentaciones, todas ellas, muy elegantes, vistosas y entretenidas. Pero ese año se consideraba especial, ya que la presencia de la reina, en la colonia, se consideraba un evento muy importante...  
  
Duo se quedo fascinado con ese desfile, se sento al borde de su asiento, y se apoyo en el asiento de enfrente para verlo mejor, era el primer auto de aquel gran congestionamiento, asi que tenia una vista perfecta de aquella exhibición. Su sonrisa aparecio de manera instantanea, y sus ojos se iluminaron de forma inmediata, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Heero, quien no había perdido un solo minuto para ver fijamente las reacciones de Duo, sonrio para si mismo, y en ese momento se autoregaño, él debía estar enojado con Duo, pero como hacerlo si lo que más deseaba era que esa sonrisa fuera dedicada a él, como hacerlo si quería verse reflejado en aquellos ojos violetas, necesitaba saber que habia sucedido ese día, que había sido ese beso con Zech, necesitaba aclararlo, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo. Era hora de doblegar su orgullo y preguntarle...  
  
Las personas desaparecieron y dieron lugar a grandes autos, algunos adornados de manera sencilla, pero elegante, y otros tantos estaban decorados de la manera más ostentosa que pudiera haber. Al parecer el desfile llegaba a su fin, un auto de colores blancos y rojos, venía cerrando la marcha, estaba adornado de la manera más exquisita que pudiera haber, aunque un poco exagerado, a consideración de Duo. El shinigami lo miro detenidamente, le había llamado la atención, y su sonrisa desaparecio al instante en que identifico a las personas que en él iban. Era la reina y su hermano. Duo se reclino en su asiento y desvio su vista hacía la ventanilla, se sintió aun más molesto al ver a Relena, no podía evitarlo, sentía celos...  
  
Heero vio la reacción de Duo, y su mirada se clavo en el auto que pasaba de manera lenta, y su rostro se endureció, sus puños se apretaron, y su mirada se encendio al ver a la persona que le causaba celos, la persona con la cual Duo se había besado. Relena y Zech, saludaban alegremente a la concurrencia, agitando sus manos de manera distinguida. Heero no volteo a ver a Duo, sino que su mirada también se desvio a la ventanilla, había perdido las ganas de hablarle.  
  
Ese auto termino con el desfile, las personas comenzaron a caminar en distintas direcciones, los autos comenzaron avanzar y pronto se vieron librados de aquel terrible trafico. El chofer volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor y con un tono neutral les dijo:  
  
- ¿Han decidido a donde desean ir? - preguntó tranquilamente. Heero se percato de que estaban cerca de la casa de Quatre...  
  
- Siga derecho, y en la tercera cuadra gire a la derecha - habló con su tipico tono frio  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Y pronto se hallaron frente a la casa de Quatre, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, el viento frío golpeo el pequeño cuerpo de Duo haciendolo estremecer, mientras que Heero se dedicaba a pagar, era una suerte que él tuviera dinero, ya que él de Duo, había sido gastado en la comida de esa noche. El taxi se fue y Duo comenzo a caminar hacía la casa, seguido de un Heero molesto.  
  
Las manos de Duo temblaban debido al frío, aun con su chaqueta, tenía frío. No podía encontrar la llave correcta, fue cuando sintió una mano cálida, levanto la mirada y se topo con la mirada cobalto que lo veía fijamente. Heero le quito las llaves y abrió la puerta sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado para que el expiloto 02 entrara, y al pasar a su lado, le escuchó murmurar:  
  
- Gracias  
  
Ambos entraron en la silenciosa mansión, y ninguno se molesto en encender las luces. Duo camino directamente hacía las escaleras y no pérdio tiempo para subir por ellas. Heero lo miro alejarse, se quedo en la sala sin saber que hacer, dejo las llaves en una de las mesas cercanas y lanzo su chaqueta al sillon.  
  
Su furia no lograba aplacarse, el ver a Zech, le hizo recordar nuevamente ese beso, justamente cuando pensaba preguntarle a Duo sobre eso, ¿Como Duo había podido mentirle?... pero... Duo nunca miente, entonces ¿Que fue lo que sucedio?, necesitaba saber... Y en ese momento recordó toda la conversación de Relena, Zech y Duo. Relena sabía de ese beso, ella había dicho que su hermano se lo había dicho, pero Zech, dijo que la había buscado en todo el día... ¿Mal entendido?, ¿A que se referian con eso? ¿Por que Zech se había disculpado?... Al fin su curiosidad venció a su orgullo y dispuesto a preguntarle sobre los sucesos de esa mañana, Heero subio rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del shinigami donde la abrió sin tomarse la molestia de tocar.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Duo llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta trás de si, lanzo su chaqueta al piso, y sus zapatos y calcetines lo imitaron. Se quedo parado mirando por la ventana. Él no quería hablar con Heero, porque estaba molesto de que hubiera jugado con él, triste de que Heero simplemente lo hubiera utilizado, no importaba si Heero amaba a Relena, mientras él fuera feliz, él sería feliz.  
  
Sin embargo él no lograba olvidar las palabras que Heero le había dicho, esas palabras que habían hecho saltar su alma de felicidad, le había dicho que lo amaba... Había mentido, acaso?... Heero no era una persona mentirosa, ¿Debía doblegar su orgullo y preguntarle?...Sus pensamientos se vieron subitamente interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrio de manera improvista, y en ella la figura del soldado perfecto apareció. Duo molesto, más por sus recuerdos que por la forma de llegar, le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Que sucede Heero? - habló con tono molesto, viendolo fijamente - No te han enseñado que se toca antes de entrar. ¿O es acaso que has olvidado tus modales?. Te aseguro que en la casa de Relena, este tipo de entradas no esta permitido, asi que sera mejor que vayas cambiando tu actitud - añadio con tono dolido acercandose a él, dispuesto a sacarlo - Y si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer, asi que te pido...  
  
- ¿Por que te fuiste esta mañana sin decirle nada a nadie? - preguntó de forma fría interrumpiendolo, no había desviado la mirada y comenzo a cerrar la puerta.  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó Duo sin entender  
  
- ... - Heero lo miro extrañado y al ver en el rostro de Duo la confusión, volvió a preguntar - ¿Por que te fuiste esta mañana sin decirle nada a nadie?  
  
- Por Baka - fue la contestación que se le vino a la mente, y asi era como se llamaba desde que había sido tan ingenuo  
  
Heero se acerco a Duo, su enojo no había disminuido, y buscaba en los ojos violetas alguna seña de que estuviera mintiendo.. Pero, no la encontro, el trenzado no estaba mintiendo.  
  
- ¿No tienes algo que decirme? - habló sin cambiar el tono  
  
Y los ojos de Duo lo miraron confundido, ¿Como sabía Heero, que deseaba hablar con él?. Él deseaba que Heero le explicara que había sucedido.  
  
- ¿Cuand ...?? - pero no termino de hablar por que Heero lo interrumpio  
  
- Esperaba que me lo aclararas  
  
- ¿Aclararte? - dijo en tono ironico - ¿Que tendria yo que aclararte?  
  
Heero lo miro desconcertado. Pero Duo no pensaba con claridad, de su mente no quería alejarse la imagen de ese beso, ese beso que le hacía hervir su sangre.  
  
- Creo que eres tu, él que me debe una explicación  
  
- ¿Explicación? - repitió Heero incredulo  
  
- Si, explicación... - Al fin preguntaría lo que tanto le molestaba - ¿Cuando piensas irte? ¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo?  
  
- ¿Irme? ¿A donde?... ¿Decirte, que? - preguntó Heero sin entender de que hablaba el trenzado  
  
- oh!, genial!, ahora vas a hacerte él desentendido... ¿Sabes? pense que eras una persona que no se andaba con rodeos, pero veo que...  
  
- Duo...  
  
Duo suspiro resignado, y en tono dolido le dijo:  
  
- ¿Cuando te iras a vivir a casa de Relena? ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que todo era una broma, que yo solo era un juego?... Nunca creí que te gustara jugar bromas pesadas, tu, el soldado perfecto haciendo bromas, ja, si no hubiera sido la victima, jamás lo hubiera creído...  
  
Heero se quedo perplejo, ¿De que tanto estaba hablando Duo?. Veía los labios de Duo moverse y trataba de entender todo lo que le preguntaba, pero no lograba encontrarles sentido. Vio a Duo callarse, al parecer esperando una respuesta de su parte...  
  
- Nunca cambias, verdad?... - dijo Duo sin cambiar su tono y colocando sus manos en su cintura - Debi imaginarme que me estarias ignorando como siempre, nada nuevo!. Asi que si no piensas contestarme te sugiero que abandones mi habitación, porque la verdad no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, además...  
  
- ¿Quien te dijo que yo me iría a vivir con Relena? - preguntó Heero saliendo de su shock e interrumpiedo al trenzado. Duo lo miro más intensamente...  
  
- Te has reconciliado con ella, no?. Me supongo que se rio bastante cuando le contaste lo fácil que había caido, espero que les haya divertido, porque no pienso seguir siendo el chiste de nadie.  
  
- ¿De que estas hablando? - preguntó ya exasperado  
  
- ¡¿De que estoy hablando?! - repitió Duo molesto - Estoy hablando del beso, del beso entre tu y la reina, el beso en tu habitación - Y al no ver reacción en Heero, siguio hablando, toda esa noche había querido desahogarse - Mira! que el considerado de yo, iba a verte para decirte cuanto te había extrañado todo el día, para besarte y estrecharte contra mi cuerpo, pero ¿Con que me encuentro cuando abro la puerta?, con la imagen más asquerosa que haya visto... Al parecer Relena tenía razón, yo solo era un juego para ti - finalizo con una sonrisa triste  
  
- ¿Lo viste? - preguntó Heero pasmado  
  
- Esperabas que fuera un secreto, no?. Pues tienes muy mala suerte  
  
- Fue ella quien me beso...  
  
- ah!, y a ti te encanto - le interrumpio Duo. Heero lo miro sorprendido, nunca había visto a Duo celoso, porque el shinigami estaba celoso  
  
- ¿Puedo terminar? - le pregunto Heero. Duo se encogio de hombros y desvio la mirada  
  
- Cuando ella me pregunto si había cambiado de opinión sobre el matrimonio y le dije que no, tuvimos una discusión, me beso, y yo la rechace - Duo regreso su vista al soldado perfecto - Eso fue lo que sucedio... ¿Por que te besaste con Zech? - esa era la pregunta que torturaba a Heero, esa era la pregunta que había querido hacerle todo el día, y ese era el momento.  
  
Duo lo miro desconcertado, para después desviar la mirada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido. Por donde empezar. Heero lo miro unos minutos más, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacía la puerta, interpretando el silencio de Duo como una prueba de culpa. Pero antes de salir escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- Eso no fue lo que sucedio - Heero regreso su vista al trenzado y se encontro con aquellos ojos violetas, que lo veían con tristeza - Todo comenzo con...  
  
------------- Recuerdo de Duo ---------------  
  
El telefono sono insistentemente y él se apresuro a contestar, dejando atrás el delantal que ocupaba. Levanto el auricular saludando como siempre.  
  
- Bueno  
  
- ¿Duo? - preguntó la voz del otro lado de la linea, y el expiloto 02 la reconocio al instante  
  
- Hola, Ze...  
  
- ¿Puedes venir al parque central? - le interrumpio la otra voz  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto confundido ante tal orden  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Es importante  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Duo preocupado  
  
- Si, estoy bien...  
  
- Estas seguro - esta vez Duo fue quien lo interrumpio  
  
- Si... ¿Vendras? - preguntó un tanto conmocionado  
  
- Pero... - No quería separarse de Heero  
  
- Por favor! - y ante su suplica y el tono de su voz, Duo accedio  
  
- De acuerdo nos veremos a las...  
  
- No, necesita ser ahora - volvió a interrumpirlo  
  
- Pero... - no quería irse sin ver a Heero  
  
- Es urgente!  
  
- Estas seguro que no sucede nada malo? - volvió a cuestionarlo  
  
- Si, solo necesito hablar contigo  
  
- De acuerdo voy para alla  
  
Y Zech colgó al instante, a Duo se le hacía extraño ¿Para que quería verlo con tanta prisa?, pero no le gustaba el tono que Zech usaba. Estaba preocupado, y aun cuando sus pensamientos estaban en Heero, trataría de ayudar a Zech... //baka// era la palabra con la cual se describia.  
  
Salió de aquella casa, después de darle indicaciones a Wufei, y comenzo a caminar de prisa, entre más rápido fuera y más rápido regresara, pronto vería a Heero, sin embargo un auto llamo su atención, estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Quatre, era de color negro y no parecía que perteneciera a alguien de ahi. No le dio importancia, siguio caminando y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el parque, su vista comenzo a buscar a Zech, pero fue él quien lo encontro...  
  
- Hola Duo - saludó a sus espaldas  
  
- ¿Que sucede Zech? ¿Por que tanta urgencia en verme?  
  
- ¿Puedo invitarte un cafe?  
  
- Lo siento pero tengo algo de prisa, quieres decirme ¿Que esta sucediendo?  
  
- Insisto, al menos dejame invitarte un chocolate caliente, por aqui venden unos exquisitos - sonrió ampliamente y Duo se dio cuenta que eso iba a tardar, suspiro y movio la cabeza en señal de afirmación.  
  
Encontraron al hombre de los chocolates calientes. Y Zech no tardo en pedir su orden. Pronto comenzaron a caminar, llevando en sus manos la taza de chocolate. Los pensamientos de Duo volaban hasta Heero, y le hacían sonrojarse o le hacían sonreír. Escuchaba a medias la conversación de Zech, que hablaba de su familia, de su pasado, de su vida, de que si se sentía triste y solo...  
  
El tiempo paso sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, habían tirado ya su basura y ahora Zech lo habia alejado de la multitud, entre los arboles solo se distinguian a pequeños que jugaban con una pelota, pero los ruidos no llegaban hasta ellos. Duo aun no sabía la razón por la cual había sido mandado a llamar con tanta urgencia, estaba un poco desesperado, pero la sonrisa de Zech y su tono tranquilo le evitaban el recriminarle por haberlo llamado a horas tan tempranas, cuando él podía estar con Heero. Se escuchaba egoista, pero Heero no quería alejarse de sus recuerdos... Pero de un momento a otro, la conversación tomo un rumbo peligroso.  
  
- Joven Duo ¿Podría hacerle yo una pregunta? - pregunto Zech viendolo fijamente  
  
- No veo por que no - respondió Duo amablemente  
  
- Yo desearía saber si usted ha pensado en...  
  
- si?  
  
- Se ha sentido solo alguna vez  
  
- Muchas veces - dijo Duo sin vacilar, para después agregar - Pero ahora ya no ¿Por que la pregunta?  
  
- Nada importante  
  
- ¿Para que me ha mandado llamar con tanta urgencia?  
  
Los arboles los ocultaban de la vista de las otras personas, y Duo se extraño de la conducta que Zech adopto, se veía demasiado nervioso, no veía su rostro ya que estaba agachado. Y sus manos se movían enredandose en su cabello.  
  
- ¿Zech? - le llamó Duo  
  
Zech levanto la vista y sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Duo. La sorpresa aparecio instantaneamente en el rostro del trenzado, cuyas manos y brazos trataban de alejarlo, ya que se encontraban atrapadas entre los dos cuerpos, pero la fuerza con la que era sostenido era mayor a las suyas, y la sorpresa al hacerlo, no le habían permitido reaccionar, como él hubiera querido...  
  
No fue un beso largo, ni duradero, mucho menos apasionado, simplemente un contacto, donde Duo se había negado a que fuera más alla. Sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa veían fijamente el rostro de Zech, cuyos ojos si estaban cerrados y con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.  
  
Duo se agito tratando de soltarse, lo había intentado desde que empezo, pero ese movimiento fue más brusco, haciendo que Zech saliera del letargo en el que había entrado. Zech se separo sorprendido, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, con su respiracion agitada...  
  
- ¿Por que has hecho eso? - le recriminó Duo en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa  
  
- Yo le quiero - fueron sus únicas palabras viendolo fijamente  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Usted me gusta, yo le quiero, no puedo dejar de pensar en usted, no puedo olvidarlo, ni su sonrisa, ni su risa, cuando cierro mis ojos puedo ver su figura tan tranquila... Yo me preguntaba si usted ¿Podría llegar a quererme de la misma manera? Yo se que será posible - y se acercó de nuevo a Duo, quien al ver sus intenciones se retiro bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que pretendes?. Hacer que me enamore de ti, por la fuerza  
  
- No creo que sea necesario, lograre convencerte, Estoy seguro  
  
- No, no puedes. Yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona, no puedes hacer que yo lo olvide tan fácilmente  
  
- Pero yo deseo tenerte a mi lado  
  
- Pero no puedes hacer que alguien te ame a la fuerza, no puedes intervenir, no debes hacerlo. Las cosas deben darse por si mismas, no debes tratar de cambiarlas o alterarlas. Una persona te amara cuando deba hacerlo, no porque se sienta obligado a hacerlo.  
  
Zech bajo la vista apenado. Mientras que Duo se sentía muy confundido y enojado.  
  
- Creo que es mejor que me vaya - dijo Duo y Zech lo miro. Y antes de que dijiera algo más se fue.  
  
Caminó confundido, a paso lento, deseaba ver a Heero, esa idea aun se conservaba en su mente, pero ahora tenía la duda, si decirle o no... No sabía mentir, no quería hacerlo, asi que para cuando llego a la esquina de su casa, había decidido decirle todo a Heero...  
  
&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&  
  
- Y ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Heero interrumpiendo el recuerdo de Duo  
  
- Por Relena... Justamente cuando yo regresaba....  
  
&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&  
  
Antes de entrar en la casa, alguien le detuvo, y al levantar la vista se encontro con la imagen de la reina. Sonrio tranquilamente ya que sabía que ella no era importante para Heero. Pero la mirada que Relena le dirgía era diferente a todas las que antes le había visto.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Srita. Relena? - preguntó Duo tranquilamente  
  
- Te lo creiste  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Creiste que Heero te ama, creiste sus palabras  
  
- No se de lo que estas hablando  
  
- Eres tan ingenuo. No te has dado cuenta de que solo eres un juego para él. Heero me ama  
  
- Mientes - le dijo de forma fría  
  
- Eso crees, yo te probare que lo que te haya dicho fue una mentira. Que no eres importante para él.  
  
- Que no entiende que Heero no le ama. Cuando va a dejarlo en paz.  
  
- ... - Relena sonrió de manera frivola y dijo en ese tono: - Yo te lo probare  
  
Y sin decir nada más. Relena dio media vuelta y Duo la vio subir al auto, que había estado estacionado frente a su casa todo él dia. Vio al auto alejarse y perderse, y su rostro mostraba confusión, no creía en sus palabras. Heero le había dicho que lo amaba, que no se casaría con Relena... Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Heero, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, ya que Quatre le había pedido que fuera de compras...  
  
--------------- Fin del Recuerdo de Duo -----------  
  
- Y tenía razón, no? - fueron las palabras de Duo, después de su relato, Heero lo miro sin decir nada - Yo solo era un juego. No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo aclararas desde el principio, asi no...  
  
Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Heero, quien se había acercado a él, y había depositado sobre sus labios un delicado beso, haciendole detener su palabreria. Duo, sorprendido, miro a Heero directamente a los ojos. De nuevo la felicidad se encontraba en ellos. Era difícil describir la sensación de verse reflejado nuevamente en aquellos ojos cobalto. Pero él no comprendía nada. Primero él le reclamaba por lo de Relena, luego Heero le preguntaba por ese beso y por ultimo Heero le besaba sin explicarle nada.  
  
- Baka - fueron las palabras de Heero con una ligera sonrisa visible en sus labios  
  
- Eh!... ¿Por que me llamas asi? - respondió en tono molesto  
  
- Porque eres demasiado inocente.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?  
  
- ¿Por que te crees todo lo que te dicen?. Sin confirmarlo con nadie, sin saber si es cierto o falso, tu lo tomas como verdadero, Por que?. ¿Por que no puedes esperar a que las personas te expliquen lo que sucedio? ¿Por que no me dejaste explicarte lo de Relena? ¿Por que no hablaste con alguien más acerca de esa llamada? ¿Por que todo quieres arreglarlo por ti mismo?, sin pedir ayuda, sin pedir consejo.  
  
Duo se quedo callado, hubiera querido decir que le había pedido ayuda a Quatre, pero fue Quatre, quien le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer y aun asi, no le hizo caso. Pero las palabras de Heero lo tomaban por sorpresa, por primera vez en su vida, se quedo sin palabras para contradecirlo. Las palabras de Heero no se escuchaban como un regaño, ni un reclamo, al contrario transmitian cierta amargura...  
  
- Yo iba a decirte todo...  
  
- Pero viste a Relena  
  
- Si... Y no quise interrumpir - bajando la vista  
  
- Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer - dijo Heero obligando a levantar el rostro. Duo lo miro sin saber que contestar - Te dije que no me casaría con Relena, y te dije cuanto te amo.  
  
- Pero yo pense, que tu... y ella... bueno... que estaban jugandome una broma  
  
- Tu eres él que hace bromas... ¿Por que no me lo preguntaste directamente?  
  
- Porque tu no querias hablarme, además yo no quería saber que ella te interesaba, con ver a los dos besandose era suficiente martirio para mi  
  
- Y que crees que sentí cuando te vi con Zech, o cuando vi con que familiaridad tratabas a Wufei.  
  
- Vaya Heero, no creí que fueras tan celoso, pero Wufei solo es uno de mis mejores amigos, a quien me encanta hacer enojar, y con quien me siento muy a gusto platicando, aunque nos la pasemos peleando. No te has dado cuenta de que Wufei esta interesado en Sally, no has visto como la mira cuando esta cerca, y siempre esta a la defensiva cuando ella le habla, es la forma como oculta sus sentimientos, y no dudo que ella sienta lo mismo, ya que también actua de una forma extraña - dijo Duo mostrando su sonrisa de siempre y su buen humor regreso, al igual que su charla incesante  
  
La sonrisa Heero era muy notoria, le alegraba que Duo volviera a ser él de antes.  
  
- Siempre que tengas una duda, no dudes en preguntarme. Nunca creas lo que otros digan, o lo que veas, hasta que no estes seguro de que esa es la verdad - dijo por fin Heero acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Duo y sin poder resistirse preguntó - Entonces, no estas interesado en Zech, verdad?  
  
Y la sonrisa de Duo se hizo aun mayor, se acerco a Heero, desapareciendo el espacio que los separaba. Levanto sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del soldado perfecto. Recorrio su rostro con su mirada y acaricio cada una de sus facciones  
  
- Tu que crees? - pregunto de forma significativa, y ante la mirada de incredulidad de Heero agrego - No, no estoy interesado en él, nunca he estado interesado en él y nunca estare interesado en él. Entendido?  
  
Sin embargo la respuesta fue un beso. Un beso que sus bocas habían reclamado todo el día, de nuevo sus sabores comenzaban a mezclarse, de nuevo aquellas sensaciones y emociones parecían dominar sus cuerpos. Y una vez más aquella corriente electrica atravezo el cuerpo del shinigami al sentir la lengua de Heero dentro de él.  
  
Duo no perdio tiempo y comenzo a mover sus manos para tratar de sacar la camisa del pantalon de Heero, sus manos tibias empezaron a recorrer el abdomen de Heero, haciendo su beso más profundo, más anhelante...  
  
Heero no quería separarse, mucho menos quería que Duo lo hiciera. La sensación de aquella cálidez sobre su cuerpo era excitante, el sentir las manos de Duo sobre su cuerpo producían una fantastica reacción a su cuerpo. Y él comenzo a acariciar la espalda del shinigami, tratando de deshacer su trenza...  
  
//Escena NC-17//  
  
(aviso, asi que no me hago responsable si alguien queda con cara de "que fue eso" después de leerlo)  
  
Cayeron en la cama, sin importarles nada más, Heero dejo la boca de Duo para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, deslizo sus labios sobre su cuello, y comenzo a quitar la camisa a la vez que comenzaba a reconocer su cuerpo.  
  
Duo se levanto un poco para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su ropa, tratando de quitar la de Heero, que fue arrojada al piso en cuanto lo logro. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar de forma lenta su espalda, subiendo y bajando por su espina dorsal, haciendo a Heero estremecer, sujetando su cabello y revolviendolo, sintiendo como su piel se calentaba, como sus labios y su lengua recorrian su pecho. Y cuando sintio los labios de Heero sobre uno de sus pezones, se estremecio ligeramente, no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Heero comenzo a succionarlos de forma lenta, a reconocerlos con su lengua, a besarlos con delicadeza.  
  
- Ah... aaa... Heero... aaa  
  
Heero sonrio al escuchar su nombre de los labios del shinigami, pronunciado de forma sensual. Sus labios bajaron lentamente por su pecho, besandolo, saboreandolo, mientras sus manos tocaban y apretaban ligeramente los pezones, haciendo a Duo estremecerse y reprimir algunos gemidos, y cuando ambos se endurecieron, Heero dejo deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Duo, desde sus brazos hasta su cintura, rodeandola y encargandose de quitar el pantalon. Heero se levanto y deslizo las prendas de Duo con rápidez, mostrando en toda su gloria a su amante.  
  
La sonrisa de Duo aparecio en su rostro cuando vio la mirada de Heero, se sento en la cama y lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo, haciendo que cayera sobre él, intentando deshacerse del pantalon. Sintio las manos de Heero sobre su espalda, aquellas manos calidas que le producían un temblor en su cuerpo.  
  
- Aaaa... Duo... mi Duo - gemia Heero cada vez que se separaban un poco, y podía ver la sonrisa de Duo al escucharlo - Te amo, te amo tanto  
  
- Si... Tuyo, de nadie más - contestaba Duo también entre gemidos...  
  
Cuando los pantalones cayeron, Duo entrelazo sus piernas a la cadera de Heero. Sus labios no se separaban, el aire no les faltaba, solo el calor los rodeaba, y el sudor de sus cuerpos los cubría. Heero recorrio el cabello de Duo con sus manos, sujeto su nuca para atraerlo aun más, bajo por su espalda sintiendo como Duo se estremecia, recorriendo su estrecha cadera, acariciando con pasion sus suaves nalgas, moldeando sus delgadas piernas, y cuando llego a sus rodillas, lo levanto, tratando de acercarlo aun más, sintiendo como su miembro, ya despierto, golpeaba el cuerpo de Duo y el de Duo tocaba su abdomen, haciendolo temblar...  
  
Sus labios se dejaron por un minuto, y las respiraciones agitadas golpearon su rostro. Duo inclino un poco a Heero, para besar su cuello, para morder su oreja, para recorrer con su lengua aquel delicioso cuerpo, sintiendo como Heero besaba su mejilla, como recorria su cabello, aspirandolo, revolviendolo...  
  
- Te amo - murmuro Duo en el oido de Heero - Te amo, por favor.!  
  
No recibio respuesta solo un beso aun más profundo, aun más anhelante... Las manos de Heero volvieron a recorrer las piernas de Duo, y poco a poco las retiro de su cadera. Su mano se desplazo por el vientre tenso y plano de Duo, y en cuanto encontro su ombligo su mano viajo hasta su miembro donde lo acaricio de forma lenta pero ritmica, haciendo que Duo ahogara un gemido, y sintiendo como el trenzado trataba de acercarse aun más a su cuerpo...  
  
Heero se separo con renuencia de aquellos labios, y volvio a recorrer el cuerpo una vez más, acariciando, con su lengua, con su boca, su pecho, su estomago, su abdomen, sintiendo como Duo respondia ante cada una de sus caricias... Llego ante el miembro del shinigami y no dudo por un segundo en introducirlo en su boca. Beso, chupo y lamió produciendo una inexplicable sensación de placer... Mordio ligeramente la punta haciendo que un gemido de placer escapara de la boca de Duo...  
  
Se levanto y se sento a los pies de Duo, este levanto la cabeza y aquella sonrisa se mantenia en su rostro. Heero no lo penso dos veces y tomo entre sus manos las piernas de Duo, para levantarlas y colocarlas alrededor de su cadera, sujeto el cuerpo de Duo y lentamente fue entrando en él...  
  
Ningun gemido escapo de la boca de Duo, pero su rostro mostraba cierta seña de dolor, sus manos se habia aferrado a la cama, y sus labios se habia apretado esperando que todo pasara... Heero dudo al verlo asi, se detuvo por un momento, hasta que escucho la voz suplicante del trenzado...  
  
- Por favor!  
  
Sus palabras hicieron que Heero retomara su movimiento, y Duo arqueo su espalda cuando Heero estuvo totalmente dentro de él, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la invación, dejaba de ser doloroso, y en su lugar un inexplicable mar de placer se presento, una ola de exitación como jamas habia conocido inundo su cuerpo, relajandolo, sus manos soltaron la cama, sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar un sonido de placer, sus parpados descansaron...  
  
No termino ahi, Heero comenzo a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Duo, provocando que el shinigami se moviera al compas de sus embestidas, sintiendo como Heero, tomaba una vez más su miembro y lo acariciaba segun sus movimientos.  
  
El placer y la excitación eran indescriptibles, Duo parecía transportado hasta un mundo alejado de la realidad... Fue tan gratificante recibir la semilla de Heero dentro de su cuerpo, e instantaneamente él se derramo sobre el firme estomago de Heero... Una exhalación escapo de sus gargantas, de satisfaccion y placer... Ahora ambos se pertenecian...  
  
//F/escena NC-17// (mi intento de escena lemon)  
  
Heero salio de Duo, tomo entre sus manos la sabana, cubriendolos mientras se dejaba caer a su lado. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del shinigami, y rodeando con sus brazos su cintura... Duo apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Heero, y su mano acaricio lentamente su cabello... Ambos con los ojos cerrados, exhaustos como jamás lo habían estado... El sueño los sorprendio sin moverse...  
  
~~~ Una semana despues ~~~  
  
- Ya tienes todo - pregunto Quatre, ayudando a Duo con su maleta  
  
- Si, no te preocupes Quatre, te aseguro que no olvido nada - respondio Duo dejando dos pequeñas maletas dentro de la cajuela del taxi  
  
- Vamonos! - escucharon la voz del soldado perfecto  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy!... Solo dejame despedirme - anuncio Duo abrazando a Quatre - No dejen de venir a vistarnos, se que te gusta mucho ir a la tierra.  
  
- Gracias, Duo.  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecer, recuerda que teniamos que ir a algun lado después de habernos pasado no se cuantos meses aqui... Y no es que me moleste, pero tal vez a ti si...  
  
- No digas eso, sabes que no me molesta que esten aqui - reclamo el pequeño rubio. Duo rió  
  
- Pero estoy seguro de que quieren privacidad, o no?. Trowa - bromeo Duo dandole un pequeño codazo al joven rubio y mirando de forma picara a Trowa  
  
- Duo! - le llamo Quatre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Haciendo que Duo riera aun más  
  
- Tranquilo, yo solo estoy bromeando... De nuevo cuidense, recuerden que cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirnoslo... Haremos lo que sea por ustedes, bueno siempre y cuando este en nuestras manos, y no dejen que el orgullo les impida...  
  
- Duo - llamo Heero con la puerta del taxi abierto  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy - repitio el trenzado - Esperamos verlos pronto, y que nos vayan a visitar, recuerden que nuestra casa es su casa, asi que...  
  
- Duo - repitio Heero  
  
- Esta bien - Duo volvio abrazar a Quatre, y se despidio de Trowa con un apreton de manos - Se cuidan. Nos vemos!!  
  
Heero subio después de que Duo lo hiciera, y el shinigami se subio sobre él para poder despedirse por la ventana, Heero no dijo nada solo espero que terminara... Sacando su cabeza, y estirando su mano, Duo no termino de despedirse hasta que el taxi dio media vuelta y los perdio de vista, y aun asi, no se despego de la ventana.  
  
- Duo - le hablo Heero y fue cuando se percato de donde estaba.  
  
Duo se levanto un poco para encontrar la mirada cobalto fija en él, y en respuesta sonrio, acercandose a su rostro y depositando un suave beso sobre aquellos labios que tanto amaba... Cuando se separo vio por primera vez una sonrisa en el rostro del soldado perfecto y sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor...  
  
Todas las personas entienden las cosas de manera diferente, y las reacciones son distintas en cada persona, es por eso que no puedes saber con exactitud como reaccionaran ciertas personas a ciertas situaciones... Los malos entendidos son el resultado de la falta de comunicación, de los celos, y sobre todo por malinterpretar algunas situaciones, lo único que se puede hacer es doblegar tu orgullo y preguntar...  
  
FIN!  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Difícil!, difícil!, difícil!  
  
Nunca crei que escribir lemon fuera tanto problema... Parece que mi intento de escena Lemon, no salio bien. Ven!! por eso no me animaba a escribir Lemon, porque sale todo extraño y raro, asi que si alguien quedo mal después de leerlo, creo que no se puede hacer nada... Y todo por esa escena, que no se como salio, pues la continuación de este fic se había retrasado... Ya lo tenía desde hace un buen, pero como que me daba miedo escribir Lemon, no me animaba, es decir me costaba trabajo describirlo, me sentaba frente a la compu y las palabras no me salían, y luego cuando queria escribir en una libreta, las ideas se me iban...  
  
Asi que después de mucho regañarme, aqui tenemos la continuación de Sin darme cuenta... De nuevo lamento mucho la demora, pero ya saben a que se debio... Sería dificil decir que no lo vuelvo hacer, porque como que me gusto escribirlo, si, se que quedo chafa, que quedo extraño o que no quedo como deberia quedar, pero pues la idea de escribir ese tipo de escenas ha quedado implantada en mi pequeña cabecita, y aun cuando se me hace muy dificil, pues tratare de que la proxima no sea asi (aun sigo dudando de si habra una proxima vez)... Ya saben que espero criticas, sugerencias, opiniones acerca de tal estuvo, que le falto, que le sorbro, o cosas por el estilo, y sicreen que fue un buen final para ser una continuación, o creen que me falto algo por explicar o por aclarar, segun la primera parte... Ya saben al mail de siempre (gunw02@hotmail.com)  
  
No me queda más que despedirme, y disculparme si es que el lemon no les gusto o si es que llegaron a sufrir algun trauma, pero repito que por eso no escribia!... Pero no digo Adios, sino hasta luego!!... Ya que pronto tendran noticias mias... Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
